Demon Romance
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Two human demons have been let lose on the town. The next day they meet up with Botan and she takes them to Genkai's. That night The girls go demon again and meet up wtih Kurama and Hiei. Sometime later the guys start to see the girls in a whole different
1. Default Chapter

::I don't own any of the Yu Yu charters, but I do own Jean and Katie, plus Akushou I really hope you like this one, I mean I really don't like to have people I don't know read my stories, I just had to tell myself, 'Jean how in the hell are you going to be a writer if no one, but you friends and families read your stories?' So I found out that Emiko was on this site and thought that this might as well be the best time for me to get this out and see what the readers really want. Well any woo in joy the stories and if you like Inuyasha read my 'The tale of two wolves.' I promise you it's better then it sounds. R&R ^_^JM::  
  
****  
  
Prolog.  
  
Jean and Katie just moved into Tokyo a few years ago and made a new life for themselves. Until on night they were walking home from the local club on a full moon, mad move because they got attacked by a guy in a long black cape and pail looking skin. It turns out that he had attacked a few girls earlier in the month, but they didn't survive. Jean and Katie were the only two whom survived, but they never told anyone what happened. Not because they were scared, but because they couldn't remember any of it happening.  
  
A few years after Yu Yu Hakusho well actually a lot of years, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara are out of school for good, they are in their early twenties, plus the fact that Yusuke and Keiko are living in the same apartment. Kuwabara is still at home with his mom and sister.  
  
****  
  
1. Red Eyes and Black Leather.  
  
Two girls walked down the street and their eyes glowing blood red. They were having fun killing humans, but there was something wrong with them, they both had know idea what they were doing. They were about six feet, one with long sandy blonde hair, the others with short black/green hair and were in their early twenties. Both were wearing black skin tight, but movable leather outfits and black trench coats. Their tops were cut just below their bra line and very low cut pants. They continued to kill humans just for fun for the rest of the night.  
  
When they woke up the next morning, there were people in black suits and with guns just outside their door. Yelling inside for them to open the door and give themselves up. Katie and Jean had no idea that was going on so instead of letting the F. B. I. in they headed out they fire escape.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?" The short hair girl question as she and friend Katie climbed down the fire escape.  
  
"I don't know Jean, but they think we did something really bad." Katie replied, jumping down into the alley and ran into the dark corner.  
  
Early Last Night.  
  
"Sir, sir please you must get Botan to the human world." A tall, bluish gray skinned ogre told a small guy, in a blue outfit and blue hat that had the letter JR on his forehead and had a benky in his mouth.  
  
"I know." He answered, "but those two aren't your regular evil demon." He replied looking at a large screen on the wall across from him. There on the screen were the two girls in black leather ki blasting everything they see.  
  
"What do you mean sir?" The gray ogre asked fliching as he seen a car blow up into a billion pieces.  
  
"Because ogre they don't know what they are." The toddler answered red and orange fire flichered in his eyes as he watched the bloody scene.  
  
"Huh... what do you mean they don't know what they are?"  
  
"They're still asleep." The toddler replied looking dead at the girls into their eyes and not seeing any emotion of any kind.  
  
The ogre just stared at the girl blankly; he was confused at what he heard.  
  
"Asleep.but..how?" The ogre stuttered.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how you idiot." He screamed and jumped down of his chair and handed for the door.  
  
" Lord Koenma sir?" The ogre said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the library." Koenma snapped and walked out of the room and the ogre followed after.  
  
As they left a guy stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room, just watching the two girls. He was about five, five, wearing an all black outfit with black spiky hair in the shape of a small pinecone. He wore a white band across his forehead and the front of his hair a white streak ran through it.  
  
"What a waste." He growled, "They could have been good." He finished still staring at them.  
  
"I don't know Hiei, maybe there is still hope for them." A second guy answered as he walked out of the shadows behind Hiei. He had long red hair and green puppy dog eyes. He was much taller then Hiei about twice his size, he also was wearing a white, long sleeved under shirt and white pants, also a red over shirt with yellow trim and a yellow belt.  
  
"Kurama, you and I both know that Koenma is going to get Yusuke after them." Hiei replied trying to hide his worry for the two girls. "Once they met him they'll be gone." Hiei finished staring straight at the sandy blonde, wishing he was there with her, or at least there, when Yusuke found them.  
  
Kurama looked away from the girls and down at Hiei, 'Is that worry I hear in his voice?' he questioned himself. He couldn't see Hiei's eyes to tell for sure, but he was thinking it was, since he also didn't wont the short haired one to get hurt by Yusuke, just the thought of it made him want to find Yusuke and punch his lights out.  
  
"You know Hiei there could be a way to stop Yusuke?" Kurama replied not looking away from the screen.  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama, at that moment Kurama know that what he was thinking was correct, Hiei did care for them, even through Hiei would never say it, but Kurama didn't know which one.  
  
"How?' Hiei finally answered.  
  
"Well if there was no reason for him to go." Kurama answered, "Then he wont go, he'd just think it would be a waste of his time going after two demon girls that weren't demon."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama as if he had just gone mad.  
  
"What are you saying Kurama?"  
  
"Well what I mean to say is, if we get there to the girls first and stop them, then there would be no reason for Yusuke to." Kurama finished.  
  
"And just how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Follow me and I'll tell you on the way." Kurama finished and the two if them disappeared into the shadows. 


	2. 2 The Grim Ripper and Old hag

::I don't own any Yu Yu charters, just the ones not from the anime/manga R&R ^_^ JM::  
  
***  
  
2. The Grim Ripper and Old Hag.  
  
Katie and Jean hid behind a garbage container while the guys in black suits destroy their only apartment and through clothes and furniture out the windows.  
  
"What are they after?" Jean questioned.  
  
"They're after you." A woman's voice rang out to them. Jean and Katie turned around in terror. "Come with me." She finished walked, uh well more like floated towards them. She was sitting on a wooden ore. Her long blue hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue komouto.  
  
"W-how are you?" Jean choked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you would know, I'm Botan the Grim Ripper." Botan answered.  
  
Katie and Jean stared at her with blank faces.  
  
"Who? I thought the grim ripper wore black and totally scary." Katie replied.  
  
"Oh never mind I'll explain everything on the way. "Botan answered. "Now please just come with me." Botan finished.  
  
Katie and Jean looked at Botan, then at each other and then got up and followed Botan down the alley.  
  
"Where're we going?" Jean asked out of breath.  
  
"To some place safe." Botan shot back at them.  
  
They felt like they have been running for hours, until the finally they stopped just outside a temple/dojo. Botan stopped and walked inside, about five minutes later Botan and another woman walked out. The other woman was much shorter then Botan, about five four and long wavy gray hair.  
  
"Are they the two girls you were talking about?" The woman asked Botan.  
  
"Yes Genkai, this is Jean and Katie." Botan answered.  
  
"They don't look evil." Genkai said.  
  
"That's because they're awake." Botan replied.  
  
"So they turn evil when they are asleep?" Genkai questioned.  
  
"Yes that's right." Botan replied, "Can you help them?"  
  
"Maybe?" Genkai answered. "You two follow me." She finished and started for the door of the dojo.  
  
Katie and Jean didn't say a thing, just nodded their heads and followed Genkai inside, Botan followed shortly after.  
  
The rest of the day, Genkai tried to do her best at helping Jean and Katie, but they couldn't tell much. But what they did say might have helped them with their demon side; that was until the sun went down. Genkai started to notice something was very different about them, they stopped listening to her and made smart comments, that was worst then what Yusuke could ever do. Fortunately they fell asleep around ten or so Botan left a few hours before to tell Lord Koenma that she had found them and they were safe, that was when the 'fun' began.  
  
Botan had just gotten back from spirit world when she heard a loud bang and almost got ran over by Katie and Jean, but they weren't who they were just a few hours ago.  
  
"Huh, Jean, Katie wait where are you going?" Botan yelled after them, but they just ignored her and continued to run down the steps towards town. Botan caught Jean's eye before they disappeared into the night. "Oh my." Botan gasped as she realized what they were and started running. "Genkai?" Botan screamed as she ran into the dojo. "Genkai where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here." Genkai answered stepping out of the dark hallway into the moonlight.  
  
"Oh Genkai you're hurt." Botan gasped as she ran over to Genkai's side. "What happened?" Botan asked as she started to heal Genkai.  
  
"They came out of nowhere, I never seen they coming." Genkai replied. 'Where's Yusuke?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I don't know, we weren't able to find him." Botan replied.  
  
"Then all is lost." Genkai said. 


	3. Tauntment and Namecalling

:: You know the drill, man do I really have to this for every chap? *_* Plus thanks for the review I really appestat, I'm new to this and every little bit counts. Also if you could tell all you friends abut my stories, have them read and review and I promise you the stories will keep on a coming R&R JM::  
  
****  
  
3. Tauntment and Namecalling.  
  
Kurama and Hiei got wind of where the two girls and decided to get to them before Yusuke had a chance. So they headed for Genkai's and ran through the forest just in time to meet up with Katie and Jean. They stopped behind a couple of trees and watched from the shadows as the girls came running towards them. Suddenly the girls stopped about fifty feet from where Kurama and Hiei hid in the shadows.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Jean asked Katie in a deep demonic voice, she rolled her eyes from tree to tree trying to find what she was sensing.  
  
"Yes. "Katie replied in the same style of voice, but only a little higher. "There are two of them and very strong."  
  
"Good, master would love them." Jean added, both Katie and her smirked an evil, but sexual grin.  
  
"We know you're there, we can fell your spirit energy." Katie replied.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are, come out and play with us." Jean replied.  
  
They both took a couple of steps towards where Kurama and Hiei were hid in the shadows.  
  
Kurama and Hiei watched as they stepped closer to them, they looked at each other and both nodded their heads, as stepped out of the shadows and walking into the moonlight.  
  
"Well, well, looky what we got here." Jean taunted.  
  
"A tardiest fox and halfling." Katie added.  
  
Neither Kurama nor Hiei replied, they just started walking towards the two girls in black leather. They closed the gap between them until about five feet or so were between them. Hiei was in front of Katie and Kurama was in front of Jean.  
  
"Careful Hiei, don't kill her, she might look demon, but she's still human." Kurama whispered down to Hiei and he nodded.  
  
"I know." Hiei answered never taking his eyes off of Katie.  
  
"So did you come to fight or just talk to us to death?" Jean grinned staring straight through Kurama.  
  
"To fight." Hiei growled.  
  
"Good let's go." Jean replied as she charged towards Kurama.  
  
Katie in turn did the same.  
  
Kurama jumped out of the way and yelled "Rose Whip." And a long green vine with thrones appeared in his right hand.  
  
"Oh, big man, you have a string." Jean taunted. "What are you going to do, tie my shoe?" Jean added and jumped out of the way of the Rose Whip and onto a tree branch.  
  
****  
  
"Oh this isn't far, she gets the trader and I get the halfling." Katie wined as she and Hiei circled each other.  
  
"Don't call me a halfling." Hiei growled.  
  
" Why?" Katie snapped.  
  
"Because I'm more demon then you are." Hiei answered  
  
"Huh we'll see about that shrimp." Katie replied.  
  
"Stop calling me that." Hiei screamed as he ran towards Katie.  
  
Katie got a huge ass grin on her face as she jumped out of the way and started to form a small ball of spirit energy in the palm of her right hand.  
  
"SPIRIT BALL." Katie screamed as she shot it towards Hiei, but he dodged it easily and continued to run towards her.  
  
Katie did it again and again but Hiei just dodged them all and then a second later the two of them were in a full out, to the death, spar.  
  
****  
  
Jean jumped back down out of the tree and landed in front of Kurama to were they stood about five feet away from each other. Jean shot her eyes away from Kurama and over to Katie and Hiei, then quickly back to Kurama.  
  
"Looks like they got this party started." Jean said still grinning.  
  
"Shall we dance then?" Kurama asked returning a grin and with a little hint of his Youki in his voice.  
  
"Gladly." Jean replied and the two of them ran towards each other.  
  
Kurama tried to wrap Jean around the waist with his Rose Whip, but she caught it with her bare hands and hacked it out of Kurama's hands.  
  
"Good fighters don't hide behind their weapons, surly you of all fighters should know that." Jean taunted as she threw the rose whip into the trees behind her.  
  
"Fine, I fight better like this any way." Kurama replied.  
  
"We shall see." Jean said and the two of them started for each other again and were finally in a full out spar.  
  
The two groups continued to spar like this for about fifteen minutes. Until finally Hiei had Katie pined to a tree with his hands around her neck, choking her. Kurama had Jean also pined, but instead of a tree, he had his arms wrapped around her. Jean was kicking and biting him, but Kurama wouldn't let go of her, no matter how much pain Jean gives him.  
  
"Hiei don't kill her." Kurama yelled over to where Hiei was still holding on to Jean with all his might, she wasn't a lite girl. She was very strong; Kurama could only imagine how strong she was 'normally'.  
  
"I know Kurama, I'm just holding her until she passes out." Hiei yelled back scooting back so Katie wouldn't kick him 'down under'.  
  
"Oh good idea." Kurama said to himself and knocked Jean out cold. She fell limp in his arms and he held her up off the ground, trying not to touch anything that he shouldn't.  
  
About a minute later Katie was also out like a light. So Kurama and Hiei laid Katie and Jean softly on the ground next to each other, up against a tree.  
  
"They're stronger then they look." Hiei replied.  
  
"Yes, very odd." Kurama said.  
  
"Huh??" Hiei gasped as he looked away from Katie to Kurama, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you notice, that when they fought us, they acted like we were their worst enemy?" Kurama answered.  
  
"But we are."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but that's not what I mean. Their eyes, they're red." Kurama added and then paused.  
  
"Yeah, but I know tons of demons who have red eyes, mine are red." Hiei added.  
  
"Yes that's true, but theirs are a different type of red. They're blood red...as if their hearts have been torn from their bodies and been replaced with something else.. But I just can't figure out what." Kurama finished, he bent down and picked up Jean into his arms, beginning careful not to hurt her.  
  
Hiei in turn did the same, he bent down and picked up Katie into his arms. When her head fell upon his chest, his heart did flip-flops and a soft sexy smile came across his face. Hiei shook his head, when he realized what happened and stood up. He had hoped that Kurama didn't notice his moment of weakness, but what Hiei didn't know was that Kurama had seen it and he knew for sure that Hiei had fallen for the girl, thankful that it was for the one in Hiei's arms and not his. 


	4. 4 Knocked out and Sleep

:: (Insert Disclaimer) R&R *_*JM::  
  
****  
  
4. Knocked out and Sleep.  
  
Kurama and Hiei started for Genkai's place and about fifteen minutes later they walked on to Genkai's property. Botan walked outside about ready to leave for the spirit and gasped in horror when she spotted Kurama and Hiei walking up the steps towards her.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, what are you doi.." Botan stopped as she noticed Jean and Katie in their arms, "Jean, Katie?" Botan screamed as she ran over to them, "What happened to them?" She asked.  
  
"We found them on their way to the city and stopped them." Hiei answered.  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"No, just knocked out." Kurama replied.  
  
"Bring them inside." Genkai said stepping out of the dojo and then walked back inside.  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded and followed Genkai inside with Botan following after them.  
  
"I'll get some blanket." Botan said and disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
Botan returned a few minutes later, with blankets and pillows. Genkai grabbed a few and laid them on the wooden floor. When they were done Kurama and Hiei laid Jean and Katie down on the blankets and covered them up.  
  
"They'll be fine." Botan reinsured them, "you two really should get some sleep."  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded, but didn't leave the dojo, just walked over to the corner and just stood there, staring down at the two sleeping girls.  
  
"I think I should stay here and keep watch." Kurama finally said and stepped outside of the room.  
  
Hiei didn't say anything, nor showed emotions, all he did was followed Kurama outside.  
  
"Men." Botan whispered. "they never know what they're feeling until it's too late."  
  
Genkai just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Go back to spirit world and help fine Yusuke, I sense a much powerful source around them." Genkai replied and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Botan watched her leave and then bent down next to Jean and Katie. She healed them and walked out the door. She was surprise to see Kurama and Hiei jump, when she opened the door.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Botan asked.  
  
They nodded yes.  
  
"How are they?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh they'll be just fine, all they need is rest." Botan answered and a brown wooden ore appeared in front of her, she sat on it and flew off. 


	5. Where's Yusuke?

:: Man I really hate doing these things, to me what is the point to this, what idiot would clam a story or whatever as theirs, when millions upon billions of people know that it's wrong? So for now on, you know I don't own Yu Yu, just mine. And I would like to thank Gozilla for the review if it wasn't for you this story probably have been token down THANK YOU ^_^ R&R PLEASE!!!!! *_^ JM::  
  
****  
  
5.Where's Yusuke?  
  
Botan walked down the hallway, being past by tons of demons and ogres in a hurry, rushing off to god knows where. She continued to walk until she came to two large doors on her left. She opened them up and walked in.  
  
"BOTAN!??!" Koenma screamed as he spotted Botan walk in. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS YUSUKE?!?!"  
  
"I.I.I..I don't kn.know sir." Botan stuttered, "I wasn't able to find him nor Kuwabara." Botan finished walking up to Koenma's desk.  
  
"Did you ask Keiko?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes sir, she didn't know either. All she said was that he never showed up for their date about a week ago."  
  
"And what of Kuwabara?"  
  
"The same with him, Keiko said that Yusuke was supposed to be at Kuwabara's house before their date, but he never showed up."  
  
"Did you ask Kuwabara's sister?" ::Sorry I can't remember her name::  
  
"Yes sir, she said that the two of them walked out the door and Kuwabara never came home, he hasn't even called."  
  
"Strange, very strange."  
  
"What sir, what's strange?"  
  
"Both Yusuke and Kuwabara disappeared with at the same time, with out a trace. There must be something else out there, keeping them away?"  
  
"But what sir?"  
  
"That's the million dollar question. 


	6. Awaken Beauties

::.....Oh just for get it... R&R *_* JM::  
  
****  
  
6. Awaken Beauties.  
  
The next morning, the sun shown through the window of the dojo and wake up Katie. She opened her eyes and shot straight up.  
  
"Where in the feakin' hell am I?" She screamed as she shot her head around the room, trying to remember where she was. "Oh yeah Genkai's." Katie gave a sigh of relief, she fell back to lay down, but jumped clean out of the bed when she felt another body under her. "AAAHHHHH." She screamed, but clamed down when she realized that it was only Jean. "Oh it's just Jean. Jean get your ass up." Katie yelled shaking Jean by the shoulders with her foot. "Jean come on get up." Katie finished.  
  
Jean just snorted and opened one eye. "::snort:: ::snort:: five more minutes mommy." Jean said and closed her eye.  
  
"Yeah, ok, scary." Katie remarked, rolling her eyes. "JEAN GET UP." Katie screamed.  
  
Jean shot up and her eyes were widened. 'Damn Kate, did you have to scream in my ear." Jean yelled up at Katie. Jean looked up at Katie. "Where in the bloody hell are we?"  
  
"Genkai's." Katie answered.  
  
"Oh what happened?" Jean asked rubbing her neck, "My neck is killing me." Jean wined standing up. She shot her eyes away from Katie to a guy in the corner wearing all black. "AH WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Jean screamed pointing behind Katie.  
  
Katie turned around and jumped behind Jean, "AAAHHH WHO THE FREAKIN HELL ARE YOU?"  
  
The guy didn't say anything, just started walking towards them.  
  
"Don't come any closer, or I'll scream rape." Katie yelled in Jean's ear.  
  
"Owe my ear." Jean snapped at Katie, but she didn't hear her.  
  
"RAPE, RAPE, HELP RAPE." Katie screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Jean just took a couple of steps away from her friend, when the door flew open and both Katie and Jean screamed.  
  
"AAAAHHHH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
The guy walked from the door and over to the first one.  
  
"Hiei what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know Kurama, they woke up, seen me and started screaming rape." Hiei replied.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you two?" Jean asked.  
  
Kurama looked away from Hiei to Jean and his heart was gone. Quickly he pulled himself together and answered.  
  
"This is Hiei and I'm Kurama." He said with a soft smile.  
  
"What in the hell do you want with us?" Katie added.  
  
"Nothing, I assure you we wont hurt you, again." Hiei replied.  
  
"Again, what do you mean, again?" Jean growled down at him.  
  
"It's a long story, you two had better sit down, this might be to hard to hear." Kurama said.  
  
"Ok, but you two just stay where you are." Katie snapped as she and Jean sat back down. 


	7. Three Phaes of the New and Full Moon

:: Disclaimer oh well I don't any Anime charters just Jean, Katie and that idiot Akushou ^_*JM::  
  
****  
  
7. Three Phases of the New and Full Moon.  
  
"And that is what happened." Kurama said finally finished telling Katie and Jean about what had happened over the past two nights.  
  
"So when we go to sleep, we transform into human killing demons?" Jean questioned and Kurama nodded his head. "Well that's totally wack."  
  
"Diddo." Katie added.  
  
"Jean, Katie when did you two get attacked?" Botan asked.  
  
"About two weeks ago." Jean replied.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow will be two weeks." Katie added.  
  
"Two weeks ago..?" Botan repeated in shock, "..But we had just found out about you two, two nights ago."  
  
Genkai walked into the room and sat down next to Botan. "I might have an idea, why, but we have to wait until tomorrow to find out."  
  
"What do you mean Genkai? What about tomorrow?" Botan asked.  
  
"The moon." Genkai replied.  
  
"The moon?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"What in the hell does the moon have to do with anything?" Katie and Jean both yelled at Genkai.  
  
"The three phases of the new and full moon." Genkai replied. "Two weeks ago was the new moon and tonight is the last full moon. I'm not quite sure if this is right, but if they don't change tomorrow night then I am." Genkai finished.  
  
"So what do we do about tonight?" Botan asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do." Kurama replied. "Tie them down.  
  
"What? NO way in hell." Jean screamed  
  
"There is no way I'm going to be tied down." Katie yelled in Jean's ear.  
  
"Owe my ear." Jean snapped.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"You shut up Ron."  
  
"Make me Harry."  
  
"Oh I will Ron."  
  
"Let's go Vegeta."  
  
"Gladly Kakarot."  
  
Katie and Jean started hitting each other and yelling, then suddenly they stopped and started laughing their heads off.  
  
Genkai, Botan, Kurama and Hiei just looked at them with a 'what the hell' look. Jean and Katie noticed that they were looking at them.  
  
"Sorry about that." Jean smiled.  
  
"Yeah we do this all the time." Katie added grinning.  
  
No one said anything, Botan and Genkai stood up and left the room, leaving Katie, Jean, Kurama and Hiei alone. Jean noticed that Kurama was a little unease about something since he couldn't look up at her, without blushing his head off.  
  
"Kurama are you alright?" Jean asked, crawling over to him and sat next to him with less then a centimeter between them.  
  
"No-no I'm-I'm fi-fi-ne." Kurama stuttered choking, not looking at Jean, just kept his eyes straight ahead at the wall.  
  
Jean waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Kurama jerked back and fell backwards and since Jean was so close to him at the time, she fell right on top of him. Their eyes finally met and Jean did everything she could to keep from kissing him. Katie watched the whole thing and started to laugh her head off. When she finally calmed down, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Hiei wouldn't staring at her, watching her every move. At first she got freaked a little, but the more he stared at her the more she wished they were in the situation that Jean and Kurama were in. Katie stood up and walked over to Jean and Kurama, bent down next to them and they looked up at her.  
  
"Do you mind, get a room." Katie said giving them a stupid smile.  
  
"Oh shut up Kakorot, it was an attendant." Jean snapped.  
  
"Uh hu, yeah right Jean." Katie remarked, she stood up and ran over to the door.  
  
"Katherine, get your skinny ass back here." Jean yelled as she jumped off of Kurama, to her feet and started after Katie.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH." Katie screamed as she opened the door and ran outside.  
  
"KATIE GET BACK HERE, I PROMISE I WONT HURT YOU." Jean screamed out the door. "much." She whispered under her breath, with a sico look on her face and ran after Katie.  
  
Hiei got up, walked over to Kurama, who was still laying on his back and sat down next to him.  
  
"You too?" Hiei asked looking out the open door to see Jean choking Katie with her hands.  
  
Kurama finally sat up and followed Hiei's gaze.  
  
"Should we go out there and stop them?" Kurama asked Hiei, when Katie's face started to turn different colors.  
  
"No not yet, they can handle each other." Hiei answered as Katie broke away from the chokehold Jean had her in and got Jean into a headlock. "Ok now we can go." Hiei said standing up and headed for the door. "you coming Kurama?" Hiei asked not turning around.  
  
Kurama didn't answer just stood up and the two of them walked outside to stop Jean and Katie from killing each other. By the time they got to them, they were on the ground, tired as hell. Katie heard footsteps, so she lifted her head a few inches and spotted them, lowered her head, then turned to Jean.  
  
"Hey look it's your lover boy." Katie smirked.  
  
Jean lifted her head to see whom she was talking about.  
  
"He is not." Jean snapped as she rolled onto her side to face her friend. "Hey you want to know something?" Jean asked and Katie nodded. "Well when I fell on top of Kurama, let's just say that someone got a little too happy." Jean grinned and the two of them started laughing their heads off.  
  
Kurama and Hiei heard them talking and then started laughing, when they girls looked up at them.  
  
"What are they laughing at?" Hiei growled, he hates to be laughed at.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Kurama answered as they continued to walk towards the girls.  
  
Kurama and Hiei stopped in front of Jean and Katie at their feet. Jean looked up and held out her hand.  
  
"Do you mind, help me up please?" Jean asked Kurama giving her soft smile, Kurama heisted for a few seconds, but then took Jean's hand and lifted her to her feet as if she was a feather. "Damn you're strong." Jean added and Kurama went a little red in the cheeks. "Kurama are you blushing?" Jean asked and he went even redder.  
  
Jean chuckled a little and she realized that he still had a hold of her hand. Jean had let go of his hand, but he hadn't let go of hers. "Can I have my hand back please?" Jean finished, Kurama looked down at his hand and let go of hers.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't notice." Kurama added letting go of her hand.  
  
"Thank you." Katie yelled up at them, with a disgusting looked on her face. "You two really need to get a room." Katie snapped and then looked at Hiei, who was staring at her. "Hey Hiei, help me up." Katie asked him holding out her hand. Hiei didn't know what to do, unlike Kurama he wasn't into this type of thing. Katie has been the only girl, demon or human that he had ever made him feel like this. Hiei turned his back to her. "Hey nice ass." Katie grinned. Hiei quickly turned around and saw the stupid look on her face. "Ha, ha made you look." She laughed, "Now help me up." Katie ordered. Hiei let out a growl, grabbed Katie's hand and hacked her off the ground. "AAAAHHHHH." Katie screamed. Kurama and Jean turned their heads to Katie. "God damn be careful Hiei." Katie snapped at him. Hiei turned back around and started for the dojo. Katie shook her head. "God I'll never understand him." Katie replied and started after him.  
  
Jean got a stupid smile on her face as she watched Katie, try to get Hiei to talk to her. "Those two are so made for each other." Jean said  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"I seen the way he looks at her." Jean answered. "he might be a hard head, but his eyes say something else."  
  
"How about her, what makes you know that she even like Hiei?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"I know Katie and I know the type of guys she likes and Hiei is right on top of her list. You see she likes to find guys who are hard headed like her and turn them into little kittens. So by the time she's done with Hiei, he'll be a whole different person." Jean replied.  
  
"How different?"  
  
"Well that's hard to explain. You see Katie and I are almost like twins, tempers, mood swings, hobbies, but when it comes to guys. She and I are total opposites, well with some guys.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well we both like bad asses, but unlike her I want a bad ass who is also a hopeless romantic and would protect me when I need it and leave me alone with I don't. But her, she likes to have an all-out-don't-care-about- nothing-on-the-outside-but-does-care-on-the-inside guy, just like Hiei." Jean finished. (::Whoa a mouth full JM::)  
  
Kurama listen to her talk and wondered to himself about why she told him about the type of guys she likes. 'Was it because she wanted me to know or because she was just comparing herself to her friend?' he looked away from Jean's hair to see if anyone was around them. He gave a soft smile when he seen that they were alone. His eyes looked back at Jean.  
  
She noticed that he was looking for something, but she didn't know what.  
  
Their eyes met for the third time today.  
  
Jean gave him a soft smile and Kurama returned a smile.  
  
Jean was so close to him, that Kurama was using all of his will power to keep from wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.  
  
Jean noticed that he was hiding something, when she looked into his eyes, she never noticed it before.  
  
"You know that the eyes are the window to the soul and spirit?" Jean whispered to him.  
  
Kurama looked into her eyes and wondered what she meant by that. Then he noticed something in her eyes that he never noticed before. That feeling he got from her made him feel light as a feather and made him wonder again about what she would do if he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 'What would she do?' He thought to himself, he decided to take that chance.  
  
Jean was still looking into Kurama's eyes and didn't notice that his right arm moved towards her until she felt a hand on the lower part of her back, just above the belt of her pants. Chills went up her spin when his hands stopped under her shirt to where his skin was touching hers.  
  
"Good god Kurama your hands are freezing." Jean whispered.  
  
"Sorry." Kurama whispered back.  
  
Jean could feel her body melt when he whispered to her.  
  
Kurama seen the goosebumps run along her body and started to pull her closer to him.  
  
At first Jean forced back, but then finally let herself get closer to him.  
  
Kurama and Jean were so close that the only thing they could see, were each others eyes.  
  
Jean for the first time, noticed the green tint in his eyes.  
  
Kurama gave her another soft smile and Jean couldn't help but return a smile.  
  
He leaded in and she followed.  
  
"Hey love birds." Katie yelled to them, making them jerk back and brake away from each other.  
  
"What do you want Katie?" Jean growled at her, giving her the meanest death glare ever.  
  
"How about the four of us go into town tonight and have a little bite of fun?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah." Jean replied. "I'm in the mood for a little fun. Come on Kurama." Jean finished, grabbing Kurama's hand and the three of them ran inside the dojo. 


	8. Planing and Lying

::...Whatever... R&R *_* JM::  
  
****  
  
8.Planing and lying.  
  
The three of them walked into the dojo to see Hiei on the other side of the room so, Katie dragged Jean and Kurama into a corner where Hiei couldn't hear them.  
  
"Guys could you help me?" Katie asked looking around to see if Hiei noticed them.  
  
"Sure Kate, what is it?" Jean answered, but Kurama just looked a little dazed. "He'll help too." Jean answered for him. Kurama jerked back in surprise at what she said.  
  
"I-I will?" He stuttered, both Jean and Katie gave him the 'yes you are' look, "all right what do you wont me to do?"  
  
"Damn Jean all ready you have him whiped." Katie grinning.  
  
"I know." Jean grinning back not looking at him. "so what do we do?"  
  
Hiei watched them in his little corner, wondering what in the hell they were talking about. He watched them until they finally broke away, Katie and Jean walked outside and Kurama walked over them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hiei asked Kurama as he stopped in front of him.  
  
"We were just talking about tonight." Kurama answered. "we were wondering if you would like to join us?"  
  
Hiei looked at him, wondering why he was asking him. It wasn't like Kurama to be this subdued with a human/demon he had just met.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well to have a little fun." Kurama answered, but could tell that Hiei would never go to a human town just for fun, so Kurama decided to use his trump card. "Plus if we should get into trouble, I might not be able to save both of them." Kurama finished and he knew that had worked, by the look in Hiei's eyes.  
  
"Fine I'll go." Hiei said, standing up and walked out the dojo.  
  
A few minutes later Jean and Katie returned to the dojo and walked over to Kurama, who was training by himself.  
  
"So what did he say?" Katie asked.  
  
"He'll go."  
  
"Sweet." Jean grinned, "so we'll be back in a few hours." Jean said and she and Katie started for the door.  
  
Kurama stopped right in the middle of an attack and ran over to them.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To town, we need some new clothes. Hopefully the guys with guns didn't find our credit cards." Jean answered.  
  
"Why do you need new clothes?"  
  
"Because we want to look good and sexy while we are having fun tonight." Katie answered.  
  
"Yeah, hey why don't you come with us, it would be fun. I can show you how to lose at Crusin World." Jean added.  
  
Kurama stared at her now really confused, he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Whahhhhhh!?" Kurama didn't get him sentence in, because Jean had grabbed his hand and the three of them were gone.  
  
******  
  
About a half hour later Kurama, Jean and Katie walked into the trashed apartment.  
  
"God damn they destroyed everything." Katie growled as she stepped over broken plates and paper everywhere.  
  
Jean walked in and gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh my god what in the bloody hell did they do?" Jean questioned in shock as she walked in and over to the brown desk. She opened one of the drawers. "Good they're still here." Jean grinned as she pulled out a little blue book.  
  
"Cool they didn't find it." Katie grinned, "let's go."  
  
Jean and Katie walked out of the apartment and found Kurama waiting outside the door in the hallway.  
  
"Did you find it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep." Jean answered showing him the little blue book and started for the doors to the apartment building. They walked out and Jean stopped at the curve. 'Damn where in the bloody hell is my car?"  
  
"We don't have one remember." Katie replied  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Jean answered grinning stupidly.  
  
"I'll call a cab." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Oh thank you Kurama." Jean said. "But that's ok we can just walk, it's just a few miles away. Plus I want to check on something." Jean finished and the three of the started walking towards town. 


	9. Skin Tight Black Leather

:: I really hate disclaimers R&R *_*JM::  
  
****  
  
9. Skin Tight Black Leather  
  
They walked for almost an hour until finally they got to the mall. Jean noticed that some of the girls were eyeing Kurama. She wanted to go up to them and pull out their hair and eyes. But since there were so many people and she all ready in trouble, she decided not to. Jean grabbed Kurama's hand and walked closer to him.  
  
Kurama didn't know what to do nor think. All he could think was 'Why is she doing this?' He was going to ask her, but didn't when Jean went from holding his hand to having their figures locked together. Kurama couldn't stop thinking about if he tried again, would she let him kiss her?  
  
Kurama, Jean and Katie stopped in the center of the mall. Jean let go of Kurama's hand and opened the little blue book.  
  
"Ok Kurama, Kate and I are going to find some clothes." Jean said pulling out a silver card. "So take this card and buy anything you want. I think there is a 5,000 dollar limit, but I'm not sure." Jean finished and before Kurama could argue Jean and Katie had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Now what I am I going to do?" Kurama screamed after them, but all he got were weird looks from the people around him. Kurama looked around not knowing where to go or what to do.  
  
****  
  
"Jean are you sure? What if he gets into trouble?" Katie asked turning around to see a very confused Kurama.  
  
"Oh he'll be fine. I bugged him." Jean answered showing Katie a rectangle size box. It was beeping with a little chibi figuer of Kurama. "It shows me where he is at all times. Well as long as he stays within five miles of me." Jean told Katie. "So he'll be fine.  
  
"Ok but if he gets into trouble it'll be your fault." Katie said. "How about there?" Katie asked pointing to a store that looked like a Hot Topics/Spencers.  
  
"OH that will do fine." Jean grinned.  
  
****  
  
Kurama walked down past stores and people in a hurry going from store to store. Kurama wished he knew what he was doing. He had no idea what to do or how to do it. He looked down at the little card Jean gave him. "What am I to do with this?"  
  
"Hey there foxy." Kurama heard someone say behind him. He turned around and seen a tall blonde woman. "You do know English?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"OOOHHH sexy voice." She grinned walked up to him. "What's your name sweet thing?"  
  
"Ku-rama."  
  
"Kurama huh? How about you and I get out of here and have a little fun of our own?" she asked stopping just centimeters away from Kurama.  
  
"Hum no thanks...I'm with someone."  
  
"Oh you mean that green haired slut you walked in with?"  
  
Kurama could feel his blood start to boil and his temper rise.  
  
"She's not a slut." Kurama growled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa I'm sorry I didn't mean it...It's just I see her come in her a lot with different men."  
  
Kurama had heard enough, he started to walk away, but the blonde grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Hey I wont take no as an answer."  
  
Kurama hancked his arm away from her and walked into a crowd and into a store. Kurama leaded up against the wall and took in a deep breath of relief that he got away from her. He was also glad Jean wasn't there just then or that girl would have been found dead.  
  
"Can I help you?" A man asked Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked over at the counter and saw a tall old man in a gray suit staring at him.  
  
"Sir can I help you?" the man asked again.  
  
Kurama pushed off the wall and realized that he was in a jewelry store. There were tons of jewels and cases.  
  
"I-I don't know maybe?" Kurama stuttered as he walked over to the man.  
  
"Well what are you looking for?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Kurama answered.  
  
"Well so you have someone special in your life, that you want to get something for?"  
  
Kurama jerked back in surprise at all of the diamonds around him.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend or someone very close to you?"  
  
Kurama nodded and leaded over the glass case.  
  
"Well how about this?" The man asked pulling out a small box from the back. Inside was a diamond necklace.  
  
Kurama was speechless. He had never seen anything so beautiful, well besides Jean.  
  
"She would love that." Kurama gasped.  
  
"Well you're in luck to have walked in, this is the very last one in stock ever. She would never leave you, if you gave her this." The man finished.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, all he could see was the necklace and plus how good Jean would look in it.  
  
"How would you like me to ring it up?"  
  
Kurama looked up with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Cash, Credit or Check?"  
  
Kurama couldn't remember what he meant, but he held up the little silver card and the man took it. A few minutes later gave it back to Kurama and wrapped the necklace in a neat little box.  
  
****  
  
Kurama walked out of the store and back to the place where Jean and Katie had left him. He saw them and hid the box under his shirt.  
  
"So what did you get?" Jean asked giving him a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kurama answered. He hated to lie to her, but it was to be a surprise." How about you two?"  
  
"Oh nothing big." Jean replied showing him what was inside her bags..  
  
"Black?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Yep, black leather." Katie answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, skin tight black leather." Jean added giving Kurama a stupid grin. 


	10. Cleanin out the Cloest

::....uuuuuhhhhhhhh... R&R ^_0 JM::  
  
****  
  
10. Cleaning out the closet.  
  
A couple of hours later Kurama, Jean and Katie walked into the dojo to see Hiei in the corner. Botan and Genkai were sitting on the floor talking to each other.  
  
"What's up?" Jean smiled walking over to Botan and Genkai with Kurama and Katie behind her.  
  
"Where have you three been?" Botan asked.  
  
"The mall." Jean and Katie answered showing her their bags.  
  
"You should have told someone." Botan snapped, she was looking very pissed.  
  
"Sorry?" Jean answered. "we were ok Kurama was with us." Jean grinned making Kurama go a little red in the cheeks. "Genkai can Katie and I use your room, since you all are in ours?" Jean asked.  
  
Genkai nodded, stood up and Jean and Katie followed her.  
  
Hiei watched them leave, he knew that soon he wouldn't be himself, not tonight anyway. All thinks to that last phase of the full moon. Hiei knew that this day would come, but he didn't know when or where. Of all nights this was the one. He only hoped that they wouldn't get into trouble while they were out. Plus the fact that if Jean and Katie go demon he's dead. Kurama wouldn't be able to fight both of them off, no matter how good he is. Hiei watched as the sun went down and the moon began to rise. He started to feel his demon strange leave him. Kurama noticed that something was wrong so he walked over to him and stood next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei snapped and then asked "How?"  
  
"Your hair." Kurama replied.  
  
Hiei looked up and noticed some of his hair had fallen into his face. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Botan staring at him a little confused of what she was seeing.  
  
"What's the matter Hiei you don't look like yourself?" Botan asked.  
  
Hiei didn't answer; he just pushed off the wall and headed for the nearest door, which lead to a closet. Hiei slammed the door, lend back against the wall and slid down to the wooden floor. He couldn't see a thing, usually he could see in the dark because of his third eye, but now he was starting to become fully human.  
  
The one thing he had dirge all of his life. Hiei rested his head against the wall and began to think about all that had happened. Not just in the past two days, but of what the demon said about five years before he met Kurama. At that time he was still full demon evil and all. He came up against a demon, which could see into the future and could also cast hexes onto its victims. Hiei had defeated it easily, but right before it died, it told Hiei that he would fall in love with a human girl.  
  
When he did, that human would be the death of him and anyone close to him. For the first time ever in his life he didn't want to hurt anybody. Just the thought of hurting Katie drew him to tears.  
  
As the teardrops fell upon the wooden floor, instead of a soft almost faint splash, there was a ting of a hard object. Hiei jerked back and looked down. He noticed a small glowing red ball by his foot. He reached down and picked it up. It looked like a pearl, but instead of pure white it was red, red like fire. This startled him, because this was the first time he had ever cried, even when was a baby. Hiei stared at it, not noticing the others that formed and rolled down his arm to the floor.  
  
Kurama walked over and lend against the wall by the door to the closet of which Hiei is inside. Kurama knew little of what was happening to his friend nor why. What he did know, Koenma had told him and how Koenma found out was beyond him. He might have read it in some books, or heard it from someone, but where ever it came from Kurama couldn't say. All he knew was Hiei had started to fall for Katie and the curse of which was placed on him years ago, had started to take a hold of Hiei. What Kurama didn't know was how long this curse will be or what it would do to Hiei.  
  
Around eight or so, Jean and Katie came back. Kurama was still lending against the door and almost fell over when he spotted Jean and Katie walked in. They both were wearing almost the same outfits as when they turn into their demon forms, but there was something different. Kurama couldn't figure it out.  
  
"So where's Hiei?" Katie asked.  
  
"In there." Kurama answered nodding his head to the door behind him.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is he doing in there?" Jean asked looking a little confused.  
  
"I don't think I should be the one to tell you?" Kurama replied, trying his best not to stare at Jean.  
  
"Well get his ass out here." Katie screamed in Jean's ear.  
  
"Will you please stop screaming in my ear." Jean screamed, turning around and stared straight at Katie.  
  
Kurama started to notice, Jean was starting to turn demon and did the only thing he could think of to calm her down. Kurama pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around Jean's waist. Kurama seen Jean's mood change within a second and so he lend down to her ear.  
  
"Calm down Jean." Kurama whispered in the same voice as before.  
  
"Sorry Kurama." Jean whispered back, feeling bad for blowing up at Katie in front of him.  
  
Katie shook her head in disgust, walked past them and before Kurama could stop her, she opened the closet door. Katie took a few steps back and had a very pleasing, but freaked look on her face. Jean and Kurama couldn't see what she was looking at because of the door, but it wasn't opened very long before a hand grabbed the door and slammed to shut. Jean, Katie and Kurama jumped at the bang. Jean and Kurama looked back from the door to Katie, whose expression changed, she now had a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"Kate are you ok?" Jean asked walking towards her after Kurama had let go of her. "Katie?" Jean said snapping her figures in front of her friend's face. Katie jerked back as she came back to life.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnn." Katie answered.  
  
"What did you see Kate?" Jean replied.  
  
"Hiei, he, he, he, wow." Katie said speechless.  
  
"What about Hiei?" Kurama wondered.  
  
"He, he, he, he, he's tall." Katie stuttered.  
  
Both Jean and Kurama gave her a very confused look.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Jean was totally confused; she hated to be left out of things that she wanted to know. "What did you see?"  
  
"Me." Hiei answered as he walked out of the closet.  
  
Jean was so busy trying to get it out of Katie that she didn't notice the closet door open, nor Hiei walking out. But there was something different about him. He was much taller, about six feet, more muscle and his hair wasn't spiked up, instead was down and in his face. The white band around his forehead was gone and so was his Jagan eye.  
  
"Holy shit you're hot." Jean screamed, as she looked Hiei up and down noticing 'everything' about him.  
  
"I told you," Katie added." He's tall."  
  
"Oh yeah damn." Jean replied with a stupid smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, hey he's mine, you've got your own." Katie snapped stepping in between Jean and Hiei and pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Whoa, I know, don't go demonic on me." Jean said taking a couple steps back and stopped next to Kurama. "So what happened to you Hiei?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer, just closed the closet door, walked past Katie and sat down with his back to them. Katie followed Hiei and sat down across from him on his right. Jean grabbed a hold of Kurama's hand and the two of them sat on Hiei's left. Jean was next to Hiei and Kurama sat on her left. Hiei didn't look up, just stared at the wooden floor.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Hiei asked looking up at Kurama.  
  
"Nothing." Kurama answered.  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"Some, but not why or how."  
  
Hiei looked back from Kurama to Jean. She and Kurama were sitting to close for just being friends, and the way they've been acting around and looking at each other, Hiei knew that they were soon be together. Hiei looked away from Jean and back to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Katie watching him, with a worried look on her face. He couldn't look at her, not when he was like this, not when he was so.... human.  
  
"So are you going to tell us or not Hiei?" Katie asked breaking the cold tense silence.  
  
Hiei didn't look up, just took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"About five years before I met Kurama, "Hiei began." I came across a demon, that for some reason unknown wanted me dead." Hiei paused and then continued, "but it was to weak to defeat me so I defeated it easily, but before it died, it put a hex on me." Hiei swallowed hard.  
  
He was wondering if whether or not to tell the whole thing or at least to a point. Hiei swallowed again and decided to swallowed his pride and just say it. "Before the demon died it that it got a glimpse of my future and that I would fall in love with a human girl." Hiei paused again he saw the look on Katie's face out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Finally he looked up off the floor to her and Katie went a little red in the cheeks. "And when I did, she would be the...the death of me and everyone close to me." Hiei finished looking away from Katie, back to the floor. Hiei felt the tense of the silence and before anyone could stop him, Hiei jumped up and ran back into the closet.  
  
"Hiei get you cute ass out of there, NOW." Katie screamed when she realized what happened. Katie shot up and almost got her figures smashed into the door when Hiei slammed it. "Owe watch it Hiei." Katie screamed again as she reached for the doors handle and tried to open the door, but Hiei had locked himself inside. "Hiei unlock this door."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jean asked Kurama.  
  
"He told us a little more then he wanted to." Kurama answered.  
  
Jean looked down at her watch it read 8:30.  
  
"Holy shit we have to go." Jean replied standing up and walking over to Katie and Kurama followed her. "Hiei get out of there now, it's time to go," Jean yelled through the closet door. "You said you would go, now you don't want Katie to be unhappy now do you? So get you ass out of there NOW." Jean said and heard a click of the lock; Katie turned the handle and opened the door. "Now that's much better." Jean smiled.  
  
Katie reached in, grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him out of the closet. "Come on Hiei." Katie said wrapping her left arm around his right. Katie smiled very happily as she started to pull Hiei towards the door.  
  
Jean turned around and realized that Kurama had disappeared without a hint of movement.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell did he get off to?" Jean questioned, as soon as the words left her mouth the door opened a Kurama walked in with a shirt and pants.  
  
Kurama walked over to Hiei and Katie and handed Hiei the clothes.  
  
"I thought you might wont to change before we go?" Kurama said and Hiei looked down and noticed that his black outfit was ripped to pieces.  
  
Hiei took the clothes from Kurama and started for the closet again, but didn't get far because Katie hadn't let go of his arm. Hiei looked down at her and she let go.  
  
"You better come back out Hiei, or I'll have Kurama ripe off the door and I'll kick your ass." Katie said after him as she walked to the closet and leaded against the wall by the door.  
  
Ten minutes later Hiei walked out of the closet wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants.  
  
"Good, now we can go." Jean snapped as she was leading against the wall by the door that exited the dojo. Kurama was standing next to her, with his left arm, behind her, around her waist and they were talking about nothing.  
  
"Finally." Katie added as she saw Hiei walk out of the closet and she pushed off the wall and stood beside him.  
  
Hiei nodded is head and the four of them walked out of the door into the moonlight. 


	11. Karaoke: Tone Death

::Thanks for the reviews DemonFire and Gozilla, I really appetite it, I'm almost done with this story, so for now on in order to get another chap, would like at least three reviews or more. So if you want to find out what happens, tell you friends or anybody you know that loves Anime tell them, have them review and I'll put up the chaps thanks ^_^ oh and I don't own any yu yu charters. JM::  
  
*****  
  
11. Karaoke: Tone death.  
  
Our two lovesick heroes and two totally confused heroines got lost on their way to town. They couldn't find the way, so finally around ten 'o' clock they finally found where they were going.  
  
"Ah there it is." Jean smiled as she spotted the huge neon sign, hanging over the alley they were walking down. "I wonder if they have it tonight?" Jean questioned.  
  
Kurama looked down at Jean, wondering what in the world she was talking about.  
  
"If they do, you're doing it alone." Katie snapped looking away from Hiei and over to Jean next to her.  
  
"Oh come on Kate, I hate doing it alone." Jean wined. "It'll be fun, just do one and I'll wont bug you for the rest of the night." Jean begged.  
  
'Yeah right.' Katie thought to herself. "All right I'll do one, but only one." Katie gave in. Jean gave her a huge ass grin and almost tripped over her own two feet. "Ha, ha walk much?"  
  
"Shut up Kate, I tripped over something."  
  
"Yeah your own two feet."  
  
"Oh just shut up Ron."  
  
"You Harry."  
  
"Make me Ron."  
  
"Let's go Vegeta."  
  
"Gladly Kakaort."  
  
And just like before, Jean and Katie started to hit each other and about a minute later they started to laugh their heads off.  
  
Kurama and Hiei shook their heads and walked away from them over to the building. Before they walked into the building, Kurama had turned around.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Kurama asked, Jean and Katie looked up stopped laughing and ran over next to Kurama.  
  
Hiei opened the door, let Katie and Jean in first, then Kurama and then Hiei followed in last. The place was packed with people, all either drunker then a skunk or laughing at nothing.  
  
Jean looked around, found an empty table and sat down, Katie sat down next to her on the left, Kurama sat down on the right and Hiei sat across from Jean.  
  
A few minutes later one of the waitresses walked over to them.  
  
"Um I'm sorry, but this table is reserved. I'm afraid you will have to sit at the bar if you want any service." She finished giving Kurama a wink, but backed up when she caught Jean's eye.  
  
Kurama noticed it and stood up in between the girl and Jean.  
  
"Come on Jean, just calm down." Kurama said taking Jean's hand and pulling her up. Jean followed Kurama to the bar and soon after Katie had dragged Hiei over with her.  
  
Kurama and Jean found four empty bar stools and sat down. This time Kurama was at the end, near the stage, then it was Jean and then Katie, Hiei was at the end sitting next to a woman, whom wasn't quite a 'real' woman.  
  
"Well hello." The wo-man said to Hiei, totally checking him out. Hiei looked at the wo-man with a disgusting look on his face. "Oh you are sexy." The wo-man added putting a hand on Hiei's leg.  
  
Katie looked over at Hiei and noticed what was going on. She looked at the wo-man and realized that she wasn't a real she. Katie jumped off the stool, shot over to them and stepped in between Hiei and the wo-man.  
  
"Excuse me but he's taken." Katie growled at the wo-man, who looked away from Hiei to a very pissed off human/demon.  
  
The wo-man looked at Katie, grabbed 'her' bag, sled off the stool and walked away out of the bar.  
  
Katie turned around to face Hiei, still muttering about the wo-man.  
  
Hiei could have sworn he seen her eyes turn from blood red back to their original color.  
  
"What?" Katie screamed over the noise to Hiei, but she didn't wait for an answered, just shook her head and sat back down next to Jean, who was talking to the bartender.  
  
"So that is three beers and whatever he wants." Jean's voice rang out over the noise into the bartender's ear and pointing over to Kurama.  
  
He shook his head, reached under the bar, pulled out a black three ring binder and handed it to Jean, then walked away.  
  
Katie sat back down and lead over to Jean.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The Karaoke book."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if they have the song that we're going to sing."  
  
"We? Who said anything about we?"  
  
"You did, just outside in order to shut me up remember?"  
  
Katie didn't answer.  
  
Jean looked up and noticed why.  
  
Katie had a pitcher of beer in her hand and she was chugging it down fast.  
  
Jean heard a soft thud and looked down to see a pitcher in front of her. Jean smiled and within five seconds the goody contents was gone.  
  
Kurama watched her was surprised at how fast Jean had drunk it.  
  
Jean and Katie continued this until about 30 rounds each.  
  
Kurama, Hiei and their two drunken counter parts, were unaware of the danger that was watching then from the shadows on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Well they came after all, I guess they haven't learn their lesson?" The figure questioned to no one. "Do they really think, the fox and half-ling can stop me?" He questioned again feeling the hatred build up inside him. "We shall see." He finished and was about to walk out of the bar, but was stopped by the same waitress from earlier that night.  
  
"Sir you haven't paid for your drink." She said grabbing a hold of his arm, making him stop in his tracks.  
  
He didn't wont to make a big thing out of it, which would alarm the four his was after. So he followed her, but they never made it to the bar. He wrapped his arm around the waitress, cupped his hand around her mouth and dragged her to the men's restroom.  
  
The karaoke was so loud that no one heard the waitress's faint cries for help.  
  
A minute later he walked out wiping his lips of the stray drops of human blood. Slowly his fangs disappeared as he walked away from the door.  
  
Inside the men's restroom you cold see the waitress lying on the floor, dead, and with two small puncher wounds on her neck.  
  
He looked over to the stage watched as Jean and Katie approached the stage, shook his head and left the bar.  
  
Katie and Jean stumbled onto the stage leading against each other to keep from falling over, passed out.  
  
The music started to play and Jean and Katie tried to sing, but they kept on going out of tune and laughing every time they would mess up.  
  
The whole night went like that and around one in the morning our two human/demons passed out.  
  
Kurama and Hiei carried them out of the bar, before any of the perverts there could do anything with them.  
  
A few miles out of town, Kurama started to have a feeling that they were beginning followed.  
  
Kurama stopped suddenly looked to his right and laid Jean down on a near by park bench. He stood a few feet away from Jean, looking behind them.  
  
Hiei noticed that Kurama wasn't beside him, stopped and looked back.  
  
"Kurama what is it?' Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, just stared past him into the shadows.  
  
Hiei walked over, laid Katie down next to Jean and turned towards Kurama.  
  
"Kurama what are you staring at?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, we're not alone, we've been followed." Kurama answered not looking at Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked to see what Kurama was looking at, but him being fully human, he couldn't sense anything, nor see it, that was until it walked out of the shadows.  
  
A thin, tall guy about six feet walked out of the shadows and towards our two 'awake' heroes. He had on a long black trench coat that reached the ground. Had a long pale face that was covered by long pure white hair, which looked silver in the pale moonlight. Some say he might look cute, even nice, but his eyes told a different story about him, they were deep blood red eyes that seemed to go straight through you. Plus on each hand was about two inch long figure nails.  
  
A soft wind blew, making the leaves rustle.  
  
The wind blew the guys white/silver hair away from his face and Kurama and Hiei jerked back in surprise as the saw his full face.  
  
Kurama realized who, what he is and so he took a couple of steps towards Jean and Katie in order to hide them from him.  
  
He continued to walk towards them not noticing that Kurama had moved and finally stopped about ten feet away.  
  
"Speechless?" The guy grinned.  
  
"No!" Hiei snapped as he took a couple of steps away from him and in front of the two passed out girls.  
  
The guy watched Hiei move and noticed what he was trying to hide behind him.  
  
"Ah there you are my pets." He grinned and stared straight at Jean and Katie.  
  
Kurama and Hiei turned around and stepped away from the bench, because Jean and Katie were sitting up.  
  
They were no longer drunk, but they had changed into their demon forms.  
  
Jean was facing towards the white/silver haired dude with Katie sitting on the back of the bench behind Jean.  
  
They both had evil grins on their faces and the eyes were blood red.  
  
"Look like we meet again." Jean said staring right at the pale guy.  
  
Katie noticed that Jean didn't know that Kurama and Hiei were in front of them, so she hit Jean lightly on the back and Jean turned her head towards her.  
  
Katie pointed behind her and Jean looked around, her grin got even bigger.  
  
"I guess they're ready for round two?" Katie said to Jean, who nodded and stood up. Katie jumped off the back of the bench and landed next to Jean. "Oooo the half-ling grew." Katie said a little surprise as she started to eye Hiei with a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"Come to me my darlings." The guy said and Katie and Jean walked over to him and stopped on either side of him.  
  
Jean was on his right and Katie on the left.  
  
The demon dude put his right arm around Jean's waist and his left around Katie's waist and started to pull them closer to him.  
  
When he stopped Jean and Katie put one arm around his shoulder and one hand on his chest.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you two took such good care of them." He grinned again, "We shall go now, let's hope you have learned your lesson a leave my pets alone." He finished and the three of them disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Jean and Katie gave Kurama and Hiei a subdued wave before they left.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just stood there like statues, trying to let the scene seek in.  
  
Finally Hiei collapsed to the ground, his eyes were still widen in shock.  
  
Kurama finally collapsed, kneeling on one knee.  
  
"He.he.he.he took them?" Hiei stuttered. "Why did they go with him?" Hiei finished looking away from the spot were Katie had disappeared and for the second time in his life he started to cry.  
  
Kurama stared at his hands, wishing he had done something, instead of just staring, watching them disappeared. His gaze was broken when he heard the faint sound of crying.  
  
Kurama looked up and over to Hiei.  
  
'Is he...crying?' Kurama thought to himself as he watched Hiei sit on the ground, his back to Kurama and his head in his hands plus his shoulders shook with ever sob.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said softly, "Hiei we have to go." Kurama finished holding back tears himself.  
  
Hiei turned around towards Kurama, but didn't look up.  
  
"Go where?" Hiei growled holding back more tears. "There is nowhere to go." Hiei said. "She's gone and don't know where or why?"  
  
"We have to get help," Kurama answered. "help find Yuske and Kuwabara." Kurama said as he stood up and started for Genkai's dojo. "Are you coming Hiei or just sit there crying like a baby?" Kurama snapped his voice going a little deeper then normal.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer, just started walking away from Hiei towards Genkai's. 


	12. Jean VS Yusuke

:: I know I only got one review, but hey one review is better then none, so thanks to Gozilla I decided to put up chaps up to 15, so in joy. Oh I don't own yu yu ^_^ JM::  
  
****  
  
12. Jean VS Yusuke.  
  
Around sunrise Hiei stepped foot into Genkai's dojo with a bag full of round red balls.  
  
Kurama was in the corner sitting on the floor asleep or at least was asleep.  
  
"Why did you come back Hiei, I thought you didn't care?" Kurama snapped not opening his eyes.  
  
"Well Kurama I do care." Hiei snapped back, Kurama opened his eyes and seen that Hiei was back to his 'normal' height.  
  
Botan arrived at the dojo, walked through the door and jerked back in surprise at the sight of Kurama and Hiei, then noticed that Jean and Katie weren't hanging all over them.  
  
"Where's Katie and Jean?" Botan asked, neither of them answered her. "Hello I asked you two a question!" Botan snapped.  
  
"They're gone. " Hiei snapped back and walked into 'his' closet and slammed the door.  
  
"What? What does he mean Kurama?" Botan gasped.  
  
Kurama stood up, walked over to Botan and lead against the wall behind her.  
  
"They were taken." Kurama finally answered.  
  
"What....how?"  
  
"They drank too much last night and passed out." Kurama paused and started again. "Hiei and I started to carry them back here, that was when I noticed we were being followed. We stopped and laid the girls on one of the park benches. The guy who was following us, walked out of the shadows and stopped a few feet away from them." Kurama paused again. "He called then his pets." Kurama snapped closing his eyes, still seeing the guys' face laughing at him.  
  
"Kurama what are you talking about?" Botan asked totally confused.  
  
Kurama did't answer just conutied his story.  
  
"When Jean and Katie passed out, they transformed into their demon forms and went with him." Kurama finished with his eyes closed once again, he could only see the look on Jean's face as she disappeared; it was different from her 'normal' self. It was so emotionless, so much anger in her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear, do you know where they went?" Botan asked, Kurama shook his head no. "We desperately need Yusuke." Botan said, but no sooner had those words left her mouth the dojo door flew open and two guys walked in.  
  
One of them was about six feet with slick back black hair, wearing blue jeans and a green tee shirt and looking very pissed off.  
  
(::Like always JM ::  
  
::Hey I am not always pissed off::  
  
:: Oh shut up Yusuke or I'll kill you off JM::)  
  
The other guy was about six inches taller then the first  
  
(::Try about a foot::  
  
::Oh not you too, will you just shut up and let me type the story or I'll kill you off too JM::  
  
::All right::  
  
::If any one out there you would just love to read how these two might die, review and tell me thanks JM::  
  
::Hey that's not fair::  
  
::SHUT UP!!!!! JM::)  
  
Had red-orange hair  
  
(::totally stupid::  
  
::Hey shut up Urameshi::  
  
::WELL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!?????? JM::  
  
::sorry::  
  
:: THAT'S BETTER, sorry folks I've been having some trouble with the cast, which if they or anyone else does this: Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Genkai, Katie just to name a few I will kill them off faster then they can read JM::)  
  
Wearing a blue outfit and holding Katie in his arms.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara? Where have you two been?" Botan questioned.  
  
Yusuke looked at her. "Well it's kinda of a long story Botan." Yuske answered.  
  
"We'll explain later, where do you want her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Over there on the blankets." Botan answered and Kuwabara did what she said.  
  
"Where's Jean?"  
  
"Who?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Me you dumbnut." Jean's voice said behind Yusuke, who got hit in the head by Jean.  
  
"Well you move." Jean snapped pushing Yusuke out of the way.  
  
"Will you stop that!??!?!" Yusuke screamed at Jean.  
  
Jean sworled around and face Yusuke in the face.  
  
"Make me!" Jean yelled. "That is if you're not scared?" Jean taunted.  
  
Botan ran up and stepped in between Jean and Yuske.  
  
"Stop it, there is no need to fight." Botan said, but stepped away when both Jean and Yusuke shot her the 'shut the hell up' look.  
  
Botan stepped away and before Jean or Yusuke could throw a punch, Kurama pushed off away from the wall and stepped in between them.  
  
"Move it Kurama." Yusuke yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke, don't yell at him." Jean snapped not looking up at Kurama.  
  
All of asudden the door opened up again and a girl about as tall as Jean ran in to the dojo. She had short, but long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She spotted Yusuke, ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then she lead back and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Yusuke where in the world have you been?" She screamed.  
  
"Keiko, I'm sorry, I had a mission." Yusuke painked, rubbing his cheek with his hand.  
  
"Next time tell me Yusuke." Keiko screamed.  
  
Jean started to chukle at the look in Yusuke's face.  
  
"I thought you weren't scraed Yusuke?" Jean laughed.  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything, just stood in front of Keiko like a love sick fool.  
  
"Jean stop taunting him." Kurama said stepping in front of her, to were she couln't see Yusuke nor Keiko. "Come on Jean let's go outside." Kurama finished grabbing Jean's hand and pulling her outside away from Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke watched as Kurama pulled Jean outside anddisappear behind the door.  
  
"What is up with them?" Yuske asked Botan.  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure." Botan answered scratching her head.  
  
"It looks like their in love." Keiko said, Yusuke tunred around and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Yusuke even demons can fall in love." Keiko added and jumped when the closet door slammed open.  
  
Everyone looked over to the closet to see Hiei standing in the door way. He was staring at Katie, slowly he started towards her. Hiei stopped next to her and fell to his knees.  
  
"What happened to her?" Hiei growled up at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke walked away from Keiko and Botan, over to Hiei.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Will you shut up and let me tell you." Yusuke screamed. "She was bitten by some guy that looked like a vampire." Yusuke said.  
  
"If we didn't get there when we did she would have been dead." Kuwabara finished.  
  
"How did you find them?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well lets just say we were in the right place at the right time." Yusuke answered.  
  
Kuwabara walked over and sat down across from Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"Yeah we walked down the street and spotted that freaky dude with the girls around him." Kuwabara siad.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the street heading for Genkai's to find Botan, when they heard a girl scream bloody murder. They started to run so they could help her, but when they turned the corner they were jumped by a girl with short black/green hair, about six feet tall and wearing a black leather outfit.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She growled staring straight at Yusuke. "The master doestn't like to be bother when he is feeding."  
  
"Who's your master?" Yusuke asked doing his best not to yell.  
  
"None of your buisness." A second girl said walking out of the shadows, stopping next to the first girl. This one had long sandy blonde hair and Yusuke just noticed that they both had blood red eyes. "So if you don't want to die, start running." She finished with a grin on her face.  
  
"Why should we?" Yusuke asked. "You're not even that strong." Yusuke taunted taking a few steps forward. "So you're not going to run."  
  
Kuwabara stepped up next to Yusuke. "Careful Urameshi, they're somehow holding back some of their spirit energy." Kuwabara whispered down to Yuske.  
  
(::Sorry to intrupute, but I sort of took that off of DBZ ^_^ JM::)  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything?' Yusuke snapped.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you that they're stronger then they look." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Are you two going to talk all night, or are you going to fight us?" The first one snapped.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ingored her and looked at each other.  
  
"So which one do you want?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'll take blondie." Kuwabara answered and started towards the second girl.  
  
Yusuke started for the first one and stopped about five feet away from her. "Just for the record, I'm Yuuske Urameshi." Yuske smiled.  
  
"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara grinned. "And who are you blondie?"  
  
Kuwabara went flying through the air and landed about a hunderd feet away.  
  
"Stop calling me blondie, I have a name and it's Katie O'Riley." She screamed at Kuwabara, who was now standing up on two uneasy legs.  
  
"Why to go Kuwabara." Yusuke yelled over his shoulder to him. "Don't even think about kicking me in the face, unlike him," Yusuke nodded towards Kuwabara, "I have more sense." Yusuke said. "I believe I didn't get your name?" Yusuke finiahed giving the girl in front of him a stupid grin.  
  
"That's because I didn't give it." She answered. "So you must be Koenma's Spirit Detective? Well you wouldn't be for very long. Oh and the names Jean, Jean McNeice." Jean added. "So how about we stop all of this chich- chat and let's have a little fun?' Jean questioned and before anyone of them could answer Jean started for Yusuke.  
  
Katie attacked Kuwabara before he could realize what was going on.  
  
"Spirit Sword." Kuwabara yelled and a orange sword of spirit energy formed inhis right hand. "He, he let's go." Kuwabara grinned and ran towards Katie before she could attack again.  
  
Jean and Yusuke were in a full out spar without using spirit energy.  
  
"So do you give up yet?" Yusuke said to Jean, when he hit her fits and knocked her to the ground on one knee.  
  
"You wish." Jean growled as she stood up. "Time to make this more fun." Jean grinned "Let's see what you make of this?" Jean added as she lifted her right arm and formed a small spirit ball in the palm of her hand. "Blue Dragon Wave." Jean screamed as she shot the ball of spirit energy at Yusuke, who dodge it easyly. "So you can dodge, but can you dodge this?" She grinned again as she brought her arm down.  
  
A huge blue dragon head formed.  
  
(::Simpler to Hiei's Black Dragon Wave, but instead of just the head this forms the full body of a dragon:: JM)  
  
Behind Yusuke and flew down with it's jaws open. Yusuke turned around, but he couldn't dodge nor block because the Blue Dragon had him in it's jaws.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Yusuke screamed, before he was engulfed by bright blue light.  
  
Jean grinned and turned, spotted Katie and Kuwabara and started walking towards them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke yelled as he lowered his arms and turned back to Jean. "Do you really think that was enough to get rid of me?" Yusuke asked giving her a cold stare.  
  
"Oh still alive? Master was right about you, you're not a 'normal' human." Jean answered still grinning. "After what he told me about you. I just wanted to test you to see if it was ture." Jean added. "Now that I know, it's time for you to die, Yusuke Urameshi." Jean finished. She razed her arm again and lowered it back down. Once again the blue dragon came crashing back down towards Yusuke.  
  
Kaite knocked Kuwabara on his ass as he tried to dodge her spirit balls. She shot ten and he dodged all but two. The first one and the last one. Katie walked up in front of Kuwabara and kicked him in his face again. Kuwabara went flying through the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"KATIE!!!!!?????????" Katie turned around to see the pale face guy walking towards her. Katie fell to one knee and lowered her head. He stopped in front of her. "Stand up my pet." Katie stood up and looked at her master.  
  
Jean looked away from Yusuke, over to see Katie talking to their master and to her horror watched as their master bit Katie on the neck and started to feed on her. Jean's first reaction was to stay and finish off Yusuke, but something inside of her snapped and before she could stop herself. Jean jumped on top of her master, making him drop Katie befoe he could finish her.  
  
"YOOOUUU BAAAAAASSSSTTTTTTTAAAAARRRRRDDDD!!!!!!!!" Jean screamed as she started to punch her master to the ground. "..YOU...PROMISE... YOU. WOULDN'T... FEED.. ON...US.."  
  
Yusuke lowered his arms again, fell to one knee and started to breath heavly as he started to regain his spirit energy. He looked up and realized that Jean wasn't in front of him, but puching the shit out of her master. Yusuke stood up and started towards Jean, but spotted Kuwabara out of the coner of his eye. Kuwabara stummbaled to his feet and started for Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara are you ok?" Yusuke asked when Kuwabara stopped next to him.  
  
(::Stupid question Yusuke JM::)  
  
"I'm fine Urameshi, what got into her? Kuwabara asked looking away from Yusuke to Jean.  
  
"I don't know." Yusuke answered.  
  
Finally Jean stopped hitting her master when she remembered that he was inmortal and the her fists felt like pinches to him. Jean stood up and walked over to Katie, kneeled to one knee and checked Katie over to see if she was still alive. Jean gave a sigh of realiefe when she noticed that Katie was still breathing.  
  
"Oh think god he didn't drane her." Jean whispered to herself then looked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Jean slid her arms under Katie and tried to lift her up, but she couldn't. "Damnit I knew I shouldn't have done that damn attack twice.' Jean yelled at herself, Jean held her hands over Katie and a pure white light ingolbed Katie. When she was done with her, stood up and walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "How badly did she hurt you Kuwabara?" Jean asked him.  
  
"Oh not bad." Kuwabara answered, but then fell to one knee from the pain.  
  
"Here let me help you." Jean said as she kneeled on one knee next to Kuwabara and did the samething to him that she did to Katie. "There that should help, just until we get to Genkai's." Jean said and Kuwabara stood up and started to jump up and down like an idiot. Jean tuned to Yusuke. "Sorry Yusuke I would heel you too, but I don't have enough spirit energy left, you were the first human to ever get hit by my Blue Dragon Wave twice and live to tell the tale." Jean smiled and Yusuke realized that she was no longer demon, but human.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
"And that is what happened." Yusuke finished.  
  
Hiei stared at Katie, watching her breath and sleep peacefully. The story Kuwabara and Yusuke just told, kept playing in his head. Hiei kept wondering why that man, whom Jean and Katie call their master bite her? And why Jean snapped out of the mind control and attack 'their' master. 


	13. Akushou or Sakkijaaku?

:: This is the part were everything turns around on ya, so if you don't understand it the first time, read it again and again and again until you do or just read the next chap. R&R I don't own yu yu ^_^ JM::  
  
*****  
  
13. Akushou or Sakki-jaaku?  
  
Hiei walked down a pitch-black hallway heading for a door, but the closer he got, the farther and father it seemed. Hiei started to run for it, but even at top speed the door wasn't getting any closer. The harder he tried the less he seemed to get anywhere. Hiei finally stopped and just stared at the door. The longer he stared at it the more closer he got to the door until suddenly he was right in front of it. Hiei reached for the doorknob and opened the door. A blinding white light engulfed him and when he opened his eyes, he was back in Genkai's dojo. Everyone was there sitting around being bored. Hiei could tell that something was wrong, very wrong but he couldn't tell what. Before Hiei could ask anyone the doors to the dojo busted open and the vampire dude flew in. Another flash of white light and then it cleared. He looked around and to his horror everyone was dead. Hiei looked around and spotted Katie and ran over to her. Hiei fell to his knees beside her and held her in his arms, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Isn't this a lovely sight?" A cold cruel voice asked.  
  
Hiei looked up and seen the vampire walk out of the shadows.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Hiei growled still holding Katie holding back tears.  
  
"Because Hiei you fear it, you fear it above all else." The vampire answered still walking towards him, "I am part of the curse that was put on you all those years ago." He said finally stopping in front of Hiei and knelt down across from him. "I'm here to take away everything you love." The vampire finished giving Hiei a very evil grin as Yukina appeared standing next to him.  
  
"Who..who are you?" Hiei asked as his eyes followed the vampire as he stood up and put his arm around Yukina's waist.  
  
"I have many names, but I am usually called Akushou, but others call me Sakki-jaaku." The vampire answered and disappeared in the shadows with Yukina at his side.  
  
Hiei shot open his eyes and looked around, everything was black 'Was it all a dream?' Hiei thought to himself. Hiei then realized that he was in 'his' closet, somehow he got there. He doesn't remember even falling asleep. He stood up and opened the closet door and to his horror there was fresh blood all over the place and the foul stench of decaying human flesh. He spotted Katie standing in the corner of the dojo in her demon form so he ran over to her.  
  
"Katie what happened here?" Hiei asked.  
  
Katie didn't answered just ran her right arm through Hiei's chest and pulled out his heart.  
  
"Nighty, night sweet prince."  
  
*****  
  
Katie shot up in her bed, shacking to death, looked down at her right hand in a panic hoping she still didn't have Hiei's heart in her hand. Katie gave a big sigh of relief when she only seen her hand. She laid back down and started to remember her dream. Katie's heart started to calm down and the ringing in her ears started to go away. Through the silences of the morning, she could hear the soft breathing of someone next to her. At first she thought it was Jean, but the breathing wasn't like hers. Katie sat up again and looked to her right and noticed Jean in Kurama's arms, sleeping in the corner. A few feet away from them was Botan, next to her was another girl that Katie didn't know. She had short/long brown hair. The spirit detective and is stupid partner  
  
(:: HEY HIS NOT MY PARTNER!!!!!!!::  
  
::AND I'M NOT STPUID::  
  
::SHUT UP YUSUKE, YOU TOO KUWABARA AND LET ME TELL THE STORY OR I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU BOTH OFF JM::  
  
:: Fine then, but he's not my partner::  
  
::And I'm not stupid ::  
  
::Shut up::JM).  
  
The one she had beat the crap out of  
  
(::No she didn't::  
  
::Well you all just shut up and let me tell the damn story?::  
  
:: I'll take care of them::  
  
:: Thank you Kurama.... Ooooo fox form DDDAAAMMMNNN()  
  
They were sleeping back to back in the other side of the dojo. 'Ok so it they're all over there, then where in the hell is..' Katie thought as she looked away from Yusuke and Kuwabara to her left. Katie jumped a little when she saw Hiei, not that she didn't want him next to her, but for the fact that he was awake stared up at her. Katie and Hiei stared at each other, neither one of them moved. Finally Hiei sat up next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Fine I guess." Katie whispered back "my neck is starting to hurt." Katie replied rubbing her neck where she got bite, "What happened?" Katie asked.  
  
"You got bite by a vampire." Hiei answered. "the one who made you into a demon." Hiei added.  
  
Katie looked from Hiei wishing he didn't know that. When she looked back at Hiei he held up a necklace that was made up of red pearls.  
  
"I had Yukina make it." Hiei said as he reached around Katie and put the necklace around her neck.  
  
Katie was speechless, her mind was racing she couldn't think finally she got back some control.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she scooted at little closer to him.  
  
Hiei still had his arm around her, so he decided to make the best of it. Hiei slid his hand down her arm and pulled her closer to him. He felt a rush of goosebumps go through him, when Katie laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kurama and Jean watched them from the corner.  
  
"See I told you." Jean whispered into Kurama's ear.  
  
Kurama didn't answer just watched Katie and Hiei lay back down cuddled in each others arms. Then suddenly it hit him, he forgot all about the necklace he bought for Jean and decided to give it to her in the morning.  
  
****  
  
Short I know, sorry, when I first typed this I wasn't thinking about chapters. ^_^ JM 


	14. Decisions

::.........I.....don't.....own.....Yu Yu Hakusho.....Hey I spelled it right ^_^ JM::  
  
*****  
  
14. Decisions.  
  
Hiei woke up and watched Katie sleep, the others woke up a few hours later and everyone, but Jean and Kurama were a little surprised to see Katie and Hiei sleeping in each others arms.  
  
"Ok first Jean and Kurama, now Katie and Hiei?" Yusuke said as he stood up and looked over to Katie and Hiei.  
  
"So, what's so wrong with that?" Keiko asked him as she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with it, it's just weird seeing them with girls, and even more surprising human girls." Yusuke panicked again, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and get smacked.  
  
Katie woke up and stared into Hiei's eyes. It was the first time ever she noticed the red tint in his eyes. Katie had no idea that everyone else in the room was watching them, until she heard Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to hold back their laugher, but they weren't doing a very good job at it.  
  
Jean and Kurama walked over to them and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" Jean snapped at them.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't answer all they did was burst out laughing their heads off.  
  
Hiei and Katie's gaze was broken when Hiei shot up and started for them, but didn't get to far because Katie had a hold of his arm and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Don't Hiei, they didn't mean anything by it." Katie said. "they've never seen you act like this before." Katie finished as she stepped close to him and stopped in front of him.  
  
Hiei clamed down and asked. "So what are we going to do about Sakki-jaaku or did he say Akushou?"  
  
Everyone looked at him confused and with blank faces.  
  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
  
"The vampire, somehow he got into my dream and told me what is his called, Sakki-jaaku or Akushou." Hiei answered, "So how are we going to destroy him?" Hiei growled trying to control his temper.  
  
"Don't know yet." Kurama answered. "Yeah we don't know where he is." Jean replied. "We have to wait about two more weeks until Kate and I go demonic." Jean finished.  
  
"I'll go to Spirit World to see if I can find anything about this Akushou or is it Sakki-jaaku?" Botan said and disappeared out the door of the dojo.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?' Jean asked looking a little bored.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but Yusuke and I are going on our date." Keiko said.  
  
"We, we are?" Yusuke stuttered.  
  
"Yes we are." Keiko snapped looking a little pissed off at him.  
  
"Oh ok I'll take you on a stupid date." Yusuke panicked again.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Jean asked.  
  
"To the movies." Keiko answered.  
  
"What movie?" Jean asked again.  
  
"Matrix II." Yusuke answered.  
  
"What I thought we were going to see the new Vin Diesel movie?" Keiko wined.  
  
"Oh ok we can see his new movie all right." Yusuke said giving in.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko walked out of the dojo and Kuwabara did a whipping move and sound.  
  
"He is so whipped." Kuwabara said, but no sooner had those words left his mouth, Yusuke burst in the dojo and knocked him on his ass.  
  
"You were saying Kuwabara?' Yusuke asked, but didn't wait for an answer, he just walked out of the dojo.  
  
While Kurama and Jean laughed their heads off at him.  
  
*****  
  
:: Way too short for me, but I had to, read on JM:: 


	15. White Fox and Teenage Koenma

::Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho -_- JM::  
  
*****  
  
15. White Fox and Teenage Koenma.  
  
The days went by fast, Katie and Hiei got very close and no they haven't done anything, they haven't even kissed. Kurama and Jean went out a few times and no Kurama hadn't given Jean the necklace. He actual forgot about it that was until Jean found it in his clothes, when it fell out. Jean picked up and was going to open it, but didn't when she heard someone walk in the room.  
  
"Oh think god it's only who." Jean said seeing that it was only Katie.  
  
"Well thanks." Katie said a little hurt.  
  
"Sorry Kate I didn't mean it like that." Jean replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Katie said.  
  
"I mean it. Oh come here look at what I found." Jean said showing Katie the small box.  
  
"What is it?" Katie asked stepping next to Jean.  
  
"I don't know, I found it in Kurama's clothes." Jean said.  
  
"Where did he get it?' Katie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he might have gotten it when we went to the mall." Jean said, "Let's go ask him." Jean finished as she started for the door and Katie followed her.  
  
Jean and Katie found Kurama sparing with Hiei. They walked over to them; the guys spotted them, but didn't stop. Katie and Jean waited for a few minutes until they got done. When they did Kurama and Hiei walked over to them.  
  
"Morning." Kurama said giving Jean a smile.  
  
"Don't give me that attitudes." Jean snapped. "Where in the hell did this come from?" Jean asked holding up the box.  
  
Kurama jerked back, he forgot all about the box and its contents.  
  
"How did you find that?" Kurama asked a little mad at Jean for going through his things.  
  
"I picked up your clothes and it fell out of one of the pockets." Jean replied sensing the anger in Kurama's voice. "I just wondered were you got it?" Jean finished handing Kurama the box and started back to the dojo, not waiting for an answered.  
  
"Jean wait?" Kurama yelled after her, but Jean didn't stop she didn't even turn around.  
  
"What's her problem?" Hiei asked watching Jean walk into the dojo.  
  
"That's Jean for ya." Katie replied. "her moods change faster then Gaia herself."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at Katie totally confused.  
  
"What?????????" They both asked.  
  
"ok let me see if I can explain this. Imagine you're in a boat on the sea, everything is nice and calm there is a soft breeze and faster then you could blink, you're in the middle of a Tsunami. Basely that the way Jean is also why her element is water." Katie finished, Kurama and Hiei was still a little confused. "Oh never mind." Katie started for the dojo.  
  
Shortly after, Kurama and Hiei walked into the dojo to see that Botan was back, but she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a bluish gray ogre and a guy about two feet tall and the letters JR on his forehead.  
  
"Lord Koenma? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked a little surprised to see him outside of Spirit World.  
  
"Botan told me about your problem, so I came to help. I'm very surprised to see that you and Hiei had stayed around as long has you have, I mean there isn't any reason you should stick around." Koenma said as he looked up at them, almost falling over.  
  
"We've, um got a little side tracked." Kurama replied as Jean and Katie walked in and over to Kurama and Hiei. "Still mad?" Kurama asked Jean when she stopped next to him.  
  
"No not any more sorry about that, I can get very edgy sometimes." Jean answered.  
  
"Huh um excuse me, but who are you two and what are you doing here?" Koenma asked.  
  
Jean and Katie looked down and finally noticed that Koenma was in the room. They started at him and then suddenly they burst out laughing their heads off. They rolled on the floor laughing and when they somewhat calmed down, Katie spoke. "He's a toddler?" Katie laughed.  
  
"How can a toddler know how to talk and walk?" Jean laughed.  
  
"I AM NOT A TODDLER!!!" Koenma screamed. "I'm just small for my age."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jean and Katie asked walking away from Kurama and Hiei, bent down in front of Koenma. The three of them were at eye level. "You look like a toddler?" They finished.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Koenma snapped, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." And with that said he walked out of the dojo.  
  
A few minutes later the dojo door opened and a tall guy about six feet, with short brown hair, had the letters JR on his forehead and with a blue becky in his mouth, plus the fact that he was totally hot. He walked into the dojo.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" Katie and Jean said as they stood up and stopped right in front of him.  
  
"I'm Lord Koenma." He answered.  
  
"No you're not." Jean said.  
  
"Yeah you're not a toddler." Katie added, but then her eyes fell to his mouth and noticed the blue becky in his mouth. She razed her arm and pulled it out of his mouth and looked at him again. "There that's better." Katie said. "you look way better without this." Katie finished as she pointed to the blue becky in her hand.  
  
'GIVE ME THAT!!!!!" Koenma screamed reaching for it, but Katie lend back out of his reach. "Give it back to me now." Koenma finished still reaching for his becky.  
  
"Katie stop torching him." Kurama said grabbing the becky out of Katie's hand and handing it back to Koenma.  
  
"Party pooper." Jean snapped and walked away and sat down in a corner, with Katie following her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Thank you Kurama, so who are they?" Koenma asked Kurama.  
  
"That one." Kurama pointed at Jean. "is Jean and her friend is Katie." Kurama answered.  
  
"They're the ones I was talking about Lord Koenma." Botan added. "they're the human/demon girls that we've been after for the past month." Botan finished.  
  
"They're them? So what are they doing here?' Koenma asked as he looked away from Kurama to Botan and then back at Kurama, but he and Hiei were gone. "Hey where'd they go?"  
  
"Over there." Botan answered pointing over to Jean and Katie. Koenma looked at them a little scared and confused and then back at Botan. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe they're in love." Botan replied and Koenma got even more confused. "Long story, I do believe there was something you had for Kurama?" Botan said reminding him.  
  
"Oh yes." Koenma replied. "Kurama please come here, I believe this can help you." Koenma said pulling out a small jar that was half way full. Kurama stood up and with Jean by his side, walked over to Koenma. Koenma handed Kurama the small jar. "I think you know what this is." Koenma finished and walked out.  
  
"What is it Kurama?" Jean asked.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, just walked away from Jean and into Hiei's closet.  
  
"Ok what is this ring-a-round the closet?" Jean snapped. "first Hiei and now Kurama, god what is it with those two?' Jean questioned and walked out if the dojo. Katie and Hiei followed her, but they didn't stay on the ground long. "God there they go again." Jean said shaking her head as she heard the tress rushle as Katie and Hiei started to do what ever it was they did up there. (::NO THEY AREN'T HAVING SEX ::)  
  
Jean sat down on the steps with her eyes closed listening to the birds and Katie's faint giggles. A few minutes later Botan walked out and sat down next to Jean.  
  
"What's wrong?" Baton asked looking at Jean.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine, I'm just really, really, really bored." Jean answered, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Where did Katie and Hiei go?"  
  
Jean didn't answer, just pointed up with her index finger. "Don't ask." Jean replied as she stood up, opened her eyes and walked over to the nearest tree. Jean stopped and stared at the trunk of the tree. A few minutes later she formed a small ball of spirit energy in her right palm. When it was about the size of a large golf ball, she closed her hand and the energy squeezed out of her hand and formed a blue spirit sword. "Hey I did it." Jean smiled checking out the sword. "Let's me see how good it works?" Jean grinned as she swung her hand back and sent the sword straight through the tree trunk. "Great it didn't work." Jean said seeing that the tree was still in one piece. Then Jean's eyes widen as the tree started to fall to the side. "AH SHIT!" Jean screamed as she ran over to Baton as the tree fell to the ground.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" They heard Katie scream as she fell out of the tree that Jean cut. "Owe." Katie said as she landed on the ground at Jean's feet. 'What in the hell happened?" Katie asked standing up.  
  
"Um sorry about that." Jean said giving Katie a stupid grin. 'I didn't mean to cut down the tree, I didn't know you two were up there." Jean said with a little hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!??" Katie screamed, "OH THAT'S IT VEGETA LET'S GO!!" Katie screamed chasing after Jean.  
  
Katie chased Jean for about five minutes until Jean rushed past Botan and Hiei, into Genkai's dojo. Jean ran in and stopped about half way through the dojo. She looked towards the closet to see a guy about seven feet tall, long sliver white hair. With fox ears on the top of his head, wearing a roman type outfits and a white bushy tail.  
  
"WHOA HELLO." Jean snapped as the guy turned around and stared at her. "DDDAAAMMMNNN."  
  
"AAHH." Katie yelled as she ran into Jean. "What in the hell are you doing?" Katie yelled at Jean, who didn't answer just pointed to the guy. "Ok where in the hell did you come from?" Katie yelled trying not to drool.  
  
He walked over to them, making them almost fall over each other looking up at him.  
  
"My name is Youko." He said giving them a very sexy grin, making them a little weak in the knees. "I'm Kurama, before he came here to the human world." He added, he sounded like Kurama, but only his voice was a little deeper and a hell of a lot sexier.  
  
Jean and Katie were speechless, both of their mouths were open and they were just looking him up and down totally checking him out.  
  
Botan walked in, with Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina behind her. They spotted Youko and just stared at him. They thought they would never see him again.  
  
"Youko, surprised to see you." Yusuke said letting go of Keiko's hand and walking over to him.  
  
"Good day Yusuke." Youko said, "Botan, I thought you would be in spirit world?" Youko added nodding his head a Botan and giving Keiko and Yukina a smile. "Glad to see you two again.  
  
Jean followed Youko's gaze and realized that he was staring at Yukina. She walked over to him and stepped right in the path of his gaze.  
  
"Um excuse me, Youko, there are a few things you need to know. One thing she's taken." Jean pointed at Yukina, who turned a little red, "and two Kurama and I are, well together and I know that you're not really him, but aaahhhhh.." Jean was cut off when Katie pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Shut up Jean." Katie snapped and then turned to Youko. "Can I have your child?" Katie asked folding her hands together and looking like she was begging him.  
  
Jean shook her head and looked behind a very scared Youko, to see a very pissed off Hiei.  
  
"Um Katie?" Jean said a little scared and pushed Katie away from Youko.  
  
"Jean what in the hell?" Katie stopped as she pointed at Hiei and Katie went white as a sheet and her eyes widened with fear. "Oh shit." Katie said, running up in front of Hiei. "Hiei baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's not my fault he's cute." Katie pleaded, but Hiei wouldn't hear any of it. He just walked away from her and out of Genkai's dojo. "Hiei get your ass back here." Katie screamed, but didn't get any answer and so she ran out after him.  
  
Katie ran after Hiei and watched him jump up into a very tall tree. Katie walked up to the tree and looked up. The only thing she could see was a black blab image among the green leaves and brown bark.  
  
"Hiei please come down, I said I was sorry. I didn't really mean it." Katie screamed up the tree, but still didn't get any answer. "All right then, if you wont come down, then I'll just come up and get you." Katie screamed and started up the tree, but about halfway up; she lost her footing and fell to the ground landing on her ass. She could hear a very faint laugh from high above her. "Shut the hell up Hiei." She screamed up the tree. "Owe shit that hurt." Katie said rubbing her ass and started back up the tree. Once again she fell, but not as far as before and then finally she made it up the tree. "Finally I made it." Katie smiled, looking around to find Hiei. "Oh there you are, oh shut up." Katie finished as she found him still laughing at her. Katie climbed the tree and with her arms and legs wrapped around a large tree branch, she crawled over to him. She stopped and very slowly started to sit up, but she slipped and almost fell to the ground again, but Hiei caught her by the arm, pulled her up next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall again. "Thank you Hiei." She grinned, laying her head on his shoulder and watched the sun go down.  
  
*****  
  
This chap makes up from the first two, ^_^ JM 


	16. Fire Demon and Ice Demon

:: Thanks yu yu hlover for the review since you're the only one that reviewed I decided to put up the next couple of chaps, up to 18 Thank You, R&R. OH sorry I don't own YuYu JM::  
  
****  
  
16. Fire Demon and Ice Demon.  
  
Katie and Hiei watched the sun go down and the moon come up, it wasn't a new moon, not yet at least.  
  
"Tomorrow is the first new moon." Katie replied.  
  
Hiei gave Katie a soft, but worry yeah, but didn't say anymore. He knew that she was worried, not only for herself, but also for Jean and him. He didn't want to have to hurt her when she changed. If only they'd met about ten years ago before he met Yusuke, he probable would've changed her for good, but now days he wasn't really sure which Katie he really wanted. The human Katie was everything he ever wanted in a girl, but the demon Katie was a demon he could live with. But that was when he was truly evil and some part of him still was.  
  
Katie cuddled into Hiei's arms, she could tell that he was thanking about something, but she couldn't tell what, There was so much she didn't know about him. She knew everything since he met Kurama, but before that was a different story. She wanted to ask in many times, but the words just wouldn't come out. A few seconds later something came to her.  
  
"Hiei can I ask you something?" "What?"  
  
"What do you want in life?"  
  
Hiei jerked back, he was surprised she asked that, he never really gave it any thought until now. He didn't really know how to answer to that. He had always lived from day to day as if it was his last, never thought about the far future.  
  
Katie looked at him and noticed that he was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing. Katie lifted her left arm and waved it in front of Hiei's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katie asked as Hiei jerked back to life. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you asked. I never really thought about it before." Hiei answered, he looked down at Katie and stared into her eyes.  
  
Katie saw an expression on his face, that she had never seen before. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Hiei snapped, "Sorry." He added seeing the hurt in Katie's eyes. "I'm fine Katie."  
  
"On the outside you might be, but I can see it in your eyes, there is something wrong, I can fell it." Katie replied.  
  
Hiei stared into her eyes, he couldn't figure out what she meant by that and then something came to him  
  
"I was just thinking about how everything could change in the next few days. Plus what might happen to us." Hiei finally answered. "Plus how I got to where I am now."  
  
"How, what do you mean, things could be different?" Katie asked a little afraid of what his answer might be.  
  
"Well it deals with my past, you see I never really had any parents." Hiei answered wishing he hadn't said that to her. He wanted her to know little of his past, about his evil past. He didn't want to lose her, because of it. Hiei looked back down at Katie and see the worry in her eyes. He began to wonder if she really did want to know. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes I do Hiei. I want to know, I want to know so I can help you when you need it and when you don't. Plus I want to know why you do the things you do." Katie replied she really did want to know and would do almost anything for him, to know.  
  
"Ok then." Hiei said. "let see where should I began?" He questioned, "I guess from the beginning." Hiei answered, took a deep breath and began. "My mother and father were complete opposites, because you see my father was a fire demon and my mother was an ice madam. My mother's name was Hina, she lived up in the sky on an island of nothing but ice madams. They had a law to where it was forbidden to have a child born from one of them that wasn't their kind. But she didn't care, she met my father and she bore him twins, one girl and one boy. The girl looked like her and the boy was me. Like I said it is forbidden to have a son, so that is how I got my name. The forbidden child, my mother's leaders ordered her to kill me or she'll die. But she couldn't do it, so she faked my death and her best friend Rui throw me off the island."  
  
"She threw you off?" Katie gasped in horror cutting Hiei off. "Sorry."  
  
"Yes she did, but before that, she told be to become strong, come back to the island and take revenge on those who did this to me, her, my sister and my mother." Hiei paused. "the last thing my mother ever gave me was a gem make of her tears, but a few years ago it was stolen from me. I was found by a riverbank, by a band of thieves. They razed me as their own and my the time I was five I began a first class demon." Hiei paused again and then finished. "The only real reason I got the Jagan eye, was to watch my sister and help her when she needed it. The other was to become stronger then all the others." Hiei finished.  
  
Katie looked at him, it was a little more then she wanted to know. But there was still something else she wanted to know about him.  
  
"Hiei I've been wanted to ask you this for a while now, I've only seen her a few times, but I noticed the way you look at her. Your eyes tell more then your words and what I'm trying to say is, is Yukina your sister?" Katie choked out, she didn't want him to push her out of the tree or anything.  
  
Hiei didn't answer. Katie could tell that she hit a very sensitive nerve saying Yukina's name to him, but she had to be sure that she was right.  
  
"Hiei please answer me?" Katie pleaded, she wanted to know.  
  
"Yes." Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Katie replied, she heard him say something, but she didn't hear what it was.  
  
"Yes she is my sister." Hiei snapped again. "Please don't tell her." Hiei replied and jumped out of the tree to the ground.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Katie screamed down at him. 


	17. Big Brother, Little Sister

:: I don't own Yu Yu which really does suck, all well R&R JM::  
  
*****  
  
17. Big Brother, Little Sister.  
  
Shortly after sunset Jean and Youko walked out of the dojo, just talking about nothing, or maybe just to talk to hear each other's voices. They didn't know if they were talking just to talk or because they both felt alone. They walked around Genkai's dojo and into the forest. They stopped in a clearing to where they could see the moon or at least what moon there was.  
  
"Tomorrow is the new moon." Jean replied. "I really don't' want to go demonic. I'm not myself." Jean added, she turned around and looked up at Youko." God you're tall." She said giving him a soft smile and in turn he returned a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly Jean collapsed. Youko caught her before she landed on the ground. He looked behind her to see Akushou standing about two feet away from them. He had blood on his right arm and Youko realized that it was Jean's blood. It appears that Akushou had ran up behind her and stabbed her in the back only centimeters from her heart.  
  
"You bastard." Youko growled as he lifted Jean into his arms. "I'm going to be coming for you Akushou. You're not having this one, not this time," Youko growled and disappeared into the forest heading for Genkai's.  
  
A few minutes later Youko burst through the dojo door, scaring everyone in the room. Youko walked over to Jean and Katie's bed and laid Jean down. He turned her to her side and looked over the wound. Thankfully he missed the heart, but punctured one of her lungs.  
  
"Oh thank god he missed the heart." Youko said giving a sigh of relief.  
  
At this time everyone whom was in the room came running over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Keiko asked, she and Yusuke just got back from their date.  
  
"Akushou attacked her." Youko answered, he looked up and noticed Yukina next to her. "Yukina can you help her? He missed the heart, but hit a lung." Youko replied almost begging her.  
  
"I thing so?" Yukina answered.  
  
"Thank you." Youko said as he stood up and walked out of the dojo.  
  
Hiei helped Katie down and out of the tree, then they started for the dojo. They were farther then Katie thought they were. For a while they didn't talk, they didn't even touch. Katie was worried that she went a little to for, by asking about Yukina. She didn't want to lose him because of it. So she decided to brake the silence, but before she could, she noticed Youko punching the shit out of a near by tree. But the thing that caught her eye was the blood all over his white clothes and silver hair. She ran over to him with Hiei behind her.  
  
"Youko what happened, you're covered in blood?" Katie asked trying not to panic.  
  
"Jean and I got attacked by Akushou." Youko growled, not stop from hitting the tree.  
  
Katie gasped, ran for Genkai's and disappeared inside.  
  
"IS she alright?" Hiei asked when Katie was gone.  
  
"I'm not sure, he missed the heart, but got a lung." Youko answered trying to keep his worry out of his voice, but even though he isn't Kurama the feelings from Jean were still the same.  
  
Katie ran into the dojo, seen Jean on the bed and ran over to her. She was thankful when she seen her breathing.  
  
"How is she Yukina?" Katie asked, bending down across from her.  
  
"She'll be fine, just needs a little rest." Yukina answered.  
  
"Thank you Yukina." Katie replied.  
  
Yukina nodded her head and walked into another room. A few minutes later Youko and Hiei walked into the dojo.  
  
"How is she?" Youko asked, he didn't even bother trying to hid his worry anymore. He didn't really care about it, there is more on the line then his stupid pride..Jean's life.  
  
"She's fine, just needs a little rest and she'll be ready in the morning." Yukina answered walking back into the main dojo. "She'll be a little sore when she wakes up so try and keep her from moving." Yukina replied as she walked out of the doorway and over to Youko and Hiei. 'Hiei can I please have a word with you?" She asked and they both walked out of the dojo.  
  
"What do you want Yukina?" Hiei asked afraid of what he's thinking might be true.  
  
"Um I don't really know how to say this, but I have try anyway. For the last few days I've been a dream, well more like a vision. I'm back home with my mother, but it doesn't feel right, because I feel empty. Like some part of me is missing. I walk into the hall of records and start looking through them. I find something that I never knew before. About the same time I was born there was a male child born to one of us, but it didn't say whim. I continued to read until I turn the page and there on the page is a picture of the male child fully grown. I could never see his face before, but that was until last night that male child looked a lot like.."Yukina paused looked up into Hiei's eyes and finished her sentence, ".he looked like you."  
  
Hiei jerked back, he was totally blown away by this. He never thought she would ever say anything like that to him.  
  
Yukina seen the way he reacted to what she said and it made her even more cuirasses then before, so she decided to ask him.  
  
"Hiei the point of all this is,...are you my brother?" Yukina finally asked.  
  
Hiei was speechless, he didn't know how to answer.  
  
'Should I say yes or deny it?' Hiei asked himself. He swallowed very hard, almost choking on it and finally answered.  
  
"Yes, yes Yukina I am." Hiei stuttered.  
  
Yukina knew it, she just knew it and she did something she had always wanted to do if she ever found her real brother. She stepped towards Hiei and before he could move back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Hiei realized what happened and returned a hug. For the time in both of their lives they were truly whole.  
  
Kuwabara stepped out of the dojo looking for Yukina :: Big surprise:: and stopped when he spotted her and Hiei hugging and his blood started to boil.  
  
"Hiei get your hand off of her." Kuwabara screamed trying to hold back his temper.  
  
Hiei let go of Yukina and turned to face Kuwabara. He didn't replied as Kuwabara ran up to them and just stared down at Hiei.  
  
"What's the matter Hiei? Katie not good enough for you, so you have to go after another's?" Kuwabara screamed and went flying through the air.  
  
Kuwabara hit his back on a tree and fell to the ground. He stood back up and was jumped by Hiei, who started to punch the shit out of Kuwabara.  
  
Yukina started to yell at Hiei to get off of Kuwabara, but her screams were drowned out by Hiei screaming at Kuwabara with ever hit.  
  
"I have to do something." Yukina said to herself and then remember something that Botan said about Hiei. "That's it." She smiled, closed her eyes and started to concentrate. "HIEI?" She screamed in her mind. 'HIEI STOP IT, HE DOESN'T KNOW!!!"  
  
Hiei stopped in mid punch, he could have sworn he heard Yukina's voice in his head scream his name. Then he heard it again, but only louder. Hiei let go of Kuwabara's neck and he fell to the ground. He was half way into his full demon form and he didn't even realize it.  
  
"HIEI PLEASE DON'T, STOP PLEASE." Yukina screamed again and this time Hiei stood up, she opened her eyes and broke contacted. "Oh thank god it worked." Yukina said.  
  
Hiei stood up, away from Kuwabara and looked at Yukina. 'Did she do that?' He thought. 'Yes of course.' Hiei finished, he looked down at his arm and seen the green. For the first time Hiei panicked and ran into the forest and disappeared.  
  
Yukina watched as her brother disappeared into the forest, she ran over to Kuwabara and helped him up.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Yukina said as Kuwabara sat up, leading against the tree.  
  
"Why, why was he hugging you?"  
  
"Well because remember when I was telling you that I found out that I had an older brother?" Yukina asked and Kuwabara nodded. "well Hiei is him." Yukina said.  
  
Kuwabara jerked back in surprise. "What, what do you mean he's your brother?" He yelled, moving back away from her.  
  
Yukina didn't reply, just nodded her head and walked back into the dojo. Shortly after Katie walked out and looked around for Hiei.  
  
"Ok where in the hell did he get to this time?" Katie snapped when she couldn't fine him. She spotted Kuwabara and walked over to him. "Kuwabara have you seen Hiei?"  
  
"He walked into the forest a few minutes ago." Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Oh just great now I'll fine him." Katie said as she walked into the forest going to try and find Hiei. 


	18. Akushou's Return

:: This is going to be the last chapter that I'm going to put up, that is until I get at least Three reviews or more, so like I said before if you want to find out what happens tell you friends and have them review and I'll put up the next few chaps R&R JM::  
  
****  
  
18. Akushou's Return.  
  
The next morning Katie walked into the dojo and over to Jean, who was sleeping in the arms of Youko. Jean opened her eyes and looked at Katie, who stopped right in front of her.  
  
"You find him?" Jean asked in a whisper.  
  
Katie shook her head and sat down next to Jean.  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
Katie shook her head again.  
  
"He'll be ok." Youko added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Katie asked finally speaking.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. He just needs some time to think, he'll be back." Youko answered.  
  
Katie stared up at him, hoping he was right about Hiei.  
  
"I'll be outside, if you need me." Katie said and walked out of the dojo.  
  
Jean cuddled closer to Youko, to her he was still Kurama. Even in his fox form she could see Kurama in his eyes, but that she couldn't figure out was why Kurama changed and if she'll ever have her red head fox back. Kurama told her once about his fox form. But nothing to worry her about. He just said before he became human, he was a thief in the Spirit World and had to go into hiding, but that was about it.  
  
Youko tighten his grip around Jean and laid his chin on her head. He knew that soon he would change back into Kurama. Of course he didn't want to, but something was different this time. The first time he came out Kurama was fighting for his life, but that was only for a few days. But this time he wasn't fighting for himself, Kurama was fighting for her. Youko knew that Kurama let him out just to protect Jean and that alone. Yes he was Kurama, but they were so different, they lived in two different worlds. In the Spirit World Youko a fox demon and a thief. But here Kurama was a human man and had fallen in love with a human girl, but she had a demon side she didn't want too. Kurama didn't care about that for he knew the true Jean and also knew she was still good inside. That's the true difference between the two of them. Kurama thinks that everyone and everything has some good in the,. But Youko he doesn't think that. Once they crossed him they're dead.  
  
Youko's and Jean's train of thought was broken as the dojo doors burst open as Kuwabara came flying though them hitting the wall and fell to the ground out cold. Katie walked in and over to him. She bent down and picked up the K.O. Kuwabara, by his collar.  
  
"Time to die Kazuma Kuwabara." Katie grinned as she formed a small ball of spirit energy.  
  
"Stop my pet." Akushou said as he stepped through the rebel. He looked over at Jean, lifted his right arm, pointed his figure at her and jerked his arm towards him. "Come here Jean." He said as Jean was torn from Youko's arms and over to Akushou.  
  
"Let her go." Youko screamed standing to his feet.  
  
"Sit." Akushou said as he forced Youko to his knees. "Why should I? I told you to keep your hands, oh I mean paws off my things." Akushou snapped.  
  
"I'm not yours." Jean snapped, "I'll never be yours." She added bring her right hand up to her face. "BLUE SPIRIT SWORD." She yelled and the blue sword from before appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Akushou throat. "Let her go. Let her go Akushou or I will kill you." Jean growled looking him dead into his blood red eyes.  
  
Akushou stared back into Jean's eyes, he could see the hatred for him in her eyes. He let go of the hold he had on Katie and both her and Kuwabara fell to the floor out cold.  
  
"Good, now leave." Jean growled going a little demonic. "leave us alone or I'll kill you." Jean threaten, letting her sword disappear.  
  
"You should have killed me." He said as he knocked out Jean and disappeared out of the dojo with both Jean and Katie.  
  
Akushou's hold on Youko broke as Katie fell to the ground and he had stood back up, but the second Akushou disappeared with Jean and Katie he had fallen to the floor on his knees for once again Akushou had got away from him with the woman he loved.  
  
"SHIT!!" Youko screamed as his fits hit the floor. He laid his head on the floor and his long white hair fell into his face.  
  
Kuwabara woke up and leaded up, then laid against the wall. He had no idea what had just happened. Slowly his stranght came back to him. He looked to his left and seen Youko on his knees on the point of crying.  
  
"Wha.what happened?" Kuwabara asked, the past fifteen minutes before he passed out were a blare.  
  
Youko looked up and over at Kuwabara, he couldn't answer him, he had lost his voice.  
  
Genkai walked into the dojo, stepping over broken pieces of wood and glass, plus shredded paper. She was getting a little tired of her temple being destroyed all of the time, but the moment she spotted Youko on his knees to he point if tears. Plus Jean and Katie were nowhere in sight she figured something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" She asked walking over to Youko, not even seeing Kuwabara and he looked up at her.  
  
Akushou took them again." Youko answered looking back down at the floor, this time the reality of if sunk in and his tears began to fall.  
  
Genkai knelt down next to him and handed him a small box.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you?" Genkai said leaving the small box by Youko and left the room.  
  
Youko looked at eh small box and picked it up. He had totally forgotten about it. He opened it up and realized that the diamond necklace had lost the shine it once had.  
  
"When did you get that?" Kuwabara asked now standing on his feet.  
  
"I got it for Jean when we went to the mall, but I never got a chance to give it to her." Youko answered.  
  
Youko stood up, now having new hope in finding Jean and Katie.  
  
"Kuwabara were did Yusuke go?"  
  
"I believe he's home?"  
  
"Good go get him, I'll go and try to find Hiei." Youko replied as he started for the door, but stopped and added. "Tell him that we're going after Akushou." Youko finished and disappeared into the forest around Genkai's  
  
Kuwabara blinked a couple of times, letting Youko's words sink in. A few minutes later Kuwabara stoop up and left the dojo.  
  
Genkai stepped out of the shadows and just looked around.  
  
"Those idiots are going to get themselves killed." She said as she turned around and there on the lower part of her neck on the right side were two little puncher wounds.  
  
Kuwabara stopped in front of apartment 2C and started to pound on the front door.  
  
"Urameshi, Urameshi are you home?" Kuwabara yelled hopefully being heard by Yusuke and Keiko. He heard footsteps from inside and a few minutes later Yusuke opened the door and looked up a Kuwabara.  
  
"What do you want Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Jean and Katie where taken again, Youko needs our help." Kuwabara said a little out of breath.  
  
"THEY WHERE WHAT?????!" Yusuke yelled I shock. "I'LL BE BACK KEIKO." He finished as he grabbed his coat and followed Kuwabara out the apartment building.  
  
** 


	19. Cemetery Madness

:: Well thank you yuyufan kurama, haven't heard for you in a while, so in your honor I decided to put up the next two chaps. So I hope you in joy them ^_^ JM ::  
  
*****  
  
19. Cemetery madness.  
  
Youko walked through the forest looking up every tree he past in some hope of finding Hiei. He followed Hiei's spirit energy and slowly felt it grow stronger and stronger with every step. Suddenly Youko stopped, shot his head to the left as he heard the screams of a woman and before he could react, was jumped by at least a dozen demon vampires.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Youko screamed as he struggled under their weight. "I said get off."  
  
"Don't try to struggle it only makes them more hungry." A woman's voice rang down to Youko's ears.  
  
"Jean?!?!" Youko gasped as the woman stepped into the pail sunlight.  
  
"Hehehehehehehe. Nice try, but the Jean you once knew is. how should I say this?....Die and gone." She replied as she stopped in front of Youko. "Now let me see how should I do this?... Ah I know." She finished as she bent down to Youko's face and the demon vampires moved out of her way. She grabbed Youko's hair and lifted his face up to hers.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCH!!!!!" The real Jean screamed as she kicked the woman in the face and she fell to the ground. "Youko are you all right?" Jean asked.  
  
Youko stood up on his knees and looked into Jean's eyes. He was a little confused.  
  
"She said you were dead."  
  
"I all most was I." Jean stopped and stood on her feet. She looked pasted Youko and started to walk around him as if he wasn't even there, like she was hypnotized by something.  
  
Youko stood up and started after Jean. He followed her into a clearing and into an old cemetery. Jean walked through the cemetery not even looking back to see if he was still behind her. A lite fog was starting to form, before Youko could stop her, Jean walked towards it and disappeared into the lite fog. Youko, stopped as he watched her disappear, but then entered the fog and slowly followed her. He started to lose sight of Jean and finally had to stop as the sent of fresh human blood became too much for him to handle.  
  
"Well, well looky who we have here." Youko heard from behind the fog. "A lost little fox." The voice finished and then a second started.  
  
"What should we do with him sister?"  
  
"How about we have a little fun before we kill him?"  
  
"That sounds good.!!"  
  
Two demon vampires twins stepped from out behind the fog and walked on either side of Youko.  
  
"Go a head and attack, I promise a quick death." Youko sneered at them and before either of them could reply they were dead. "Weaklings." Youko smirked and started after Jean again.  
  
****  
  
Deep under ground Jean walked into a room that looked a little like a throne/control room. She walked over to the chair, stopped on the right side of Akushou and bent on her knees next to him. He looked over, smiled and started to stroke her short hair. She looked up at him with a smile and her red turned back to blood red. She heard the shouts of Youko so she turned her head to the large image of him and the two demon vampires with a demonic smile.  
  
"Well I see that the guest of honor has finally decided to show up." Akushou said as he sat on a throne made of human and demon bones and with Jean and Katie on either side. The three of them were watching Youko through a large black crystal ball. They watched him walk through the cemetery fighting off demon vampires and heading in their direction. "Now my pets I believe it's time you faced a true hell demon." He smiled as Jean and Katie smiled up at him. "Go now and bring him here." He finished and they left his side.  
  
****  
  
Youko had finally killed the vampire twins and stopped just short of an empty grave. He noticed an abnormal smell coming from it, so he looked down to see a bottomless hole.  
  
"Whoa I would hate to fall down there." Youko said.  
  
Suddenly Youko turned around to see a tall white man walking towards him out of the fog. The man was wearing an all black outfit with a scarecrow looking black hat and long black hair.  
  
"Kuronue?" Youko gasped as the man stopped right in front of him and then suddenly Youko found himself engulfed by darkness as he realized that he had been pushed into the hole.  
  
****  
  
"Youko, Youko wake up."  
  
Youko opened his eyes, leaned up and thought for a second that he had just woken up from a very bad dream. Then he looked around and realized that it wasn't a dream, it was real and that he was in a dungeon cell.  
  
"Whe-where am I?" Youko asked.  
  
"In hell." A voice answered him.  
  
Youko turned around and spotted Hiei sitting in the corner.  
  
"Hiei? Wha...how..." Youko choked out as he stared at Hiei.  
  
"We're in that bastrad's castle dungeon." Hiei replied. "He has the girls in his throne room." He added as he third eye started to glow red under his white headband.  
  
"How did you get here?" Youko asked ignoring the red glow.  
  
"I was jumped by two twin demon vampire sisters." Hiei growled cursing under his breath.  
  
"Oh I took care of them." Youko grinned.  
  
"Shut up." Hiei snapped. "How in the hell are we going to get out of here?" Hiei asked and then started muttering something like 'if he did anything to her he's dead' or something along those lines.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Youko answered as he stood up and walked over to the cell bars.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." A voice echoes through out the dungeons.  
  
"Wh..who's there?" Youko questioned.  
  
"Now come, come have you forgot me that quickly?" The voice questioned as footsteps were heard coming towards them.  
  
Youko stared down the dark corridor, the voice seem so familiar, it's just.. he couldn't really be alive.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked as he stood up and stopped next to Youko. "I asked who you were?" Hiei snapped.  
  
The voice didn't answer, just continued to walk to them and before it reached the light the footsteps stopped.  
  
"Well it seems the girls had finally found us." The voice replied as two more pairs of footsteps stopped just before the light.  
  
"How are our guess Kuronue?" Jean voice asked echoing off the walls of the dungeons.  
  
"Ku..ro.n..ue...?" Youko stuttered, he couldn't believe his own ears, was it really his old partner?  
  
"You know Kuronue.. why don't you let them out, master said we could take care of them." Katie added.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok, I know Youko better then you."  
  
"Oh don't worry about us, we're big girls now, plus I know Youko's weak spots." Jean replied.  
  
"Fine then." Kuronue replied. He stepped into the light and over to Youko and Hiei. Took out the keys and unlocked the cell door. "Do what you will with them, I'll hope to see you both back in the throne room." And with that said Kuronue disappeared without another word.  
  
Jean and Katie watched him leave up the stairs, walked over to the cell door and opened it up.  
  
"Hurry get out." Jean said, in a panic Youko and Hiei just stared at her as if she was nuts. "Don't look at me like that, you're trying to save you from this hell dungeon." She finished.  
  
She grabbed Youko's hand and started running down the dark corridor, Katie in turn did the same. They turned a corner and slowly started past door and empty hallways.  
  
"Jean what is going on?" Youko asked, as they finally stopped for more then two seconds.  
  
"We're trying to save you, what does it look like?" Jean replied, giving him a sweet smile.  
  
Something about Jean's smile didn't seem quite right; there was no emotions behind it.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure..shhhh." Jean put a finger up to his mouth so he wouldn't speak another word. "Youko I assure you, it's really me." She finished as she pushed him in a dark nook and hid there until the demons were gone.  
  
"It's clear." Katie whispered to them and once again they started running down the corridor.  
  
****  
  
"My Lord the girls are with them as we speak." Kuronue replied as he bowed in front of Akushou.  
  
"Good, let them outside, there they will take them, but just incase follow them and if anything happens that shouldn't kill all of them." Akushou answered as he watched Jean and Katie lead Youko and Hiei out of the dungeons and into the cemetery just about it. 


	20. Beautiful, But Deadly Lights

:: I don't own Yu Yu nor Kurama WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA *_* JM ::  
  
*****  
  
20. Beautiful, but deadly lights.  
  
Jean and Katie slowly walked through the cemetery in front of Hiei and Youko. They had let them behind them, for they knew the way through the cemetery.  
  
"Doesn't it seem odd?" Youko questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well when we first got here, this place was full of vampire demons, but now there's none to be found."  
  
"Yes I see what you mean, something's just isn't right with all of this." Hiei added, he noticed that Katie wasn't really acting herself and the same with Jean. It was if they were still..demons.  
  
Suddenly the girls stopped looked at each other, grinned and then turned towards Youko and Hiei.  
  
"This seem as good as a place as any." Jean smirked very voice going demonic and eyes glowing red.  
  
"Yes I agree." Katie replied as the same happened to her.  
  
"So you guys ready to die?" Jean remarked as she and Katie started walking towards them.  
  
"Wha..what do you mean?" Youko questioned.  
  
"I told you they weren't right." Hiei snapped at Youko.  
  
"He, he, he the shrimp has a point." Jean replied.  
  
" So I guess it's the same as before?" Katie asked Jean and she nodded her head. "Good I need to teach him a few things of my own." Katie added and charged towards Hiei.  
  
Hiei jumped over Katie and landed behind her, she turned around and just glared at him.  
  
"Not this time, halfling." She remarked and once again ran at Hiei, who jumped, but this time Katie jumped after him and caught him in mid-air and they both fell to the ground.  
  
****  
  
Jean watched Katie and Hiei start sparring and just grinned her ass off.  
  
"It seems, we're going in for round two." Youko smirked. "Kurama was too leant on you last time, I assure you I wouldn't be." Youko added, unlike Kurama Youko would turn on someone, if they turned on him, even if it was the woman he loved.  
  
Usually when he said that, the opponent would show fear in their eyes, but Jean was a different story. She just grinned and slowly started walking towards him. Youko stood his ground and prepared himself for her to charge at him, but she didn't. All she did was walk up to him and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." She whispered into his ear, lead back and punched him right in the face.  
  
Youko jumped back and just glared at her.  
  
"Nice shot..it wouldn't happen again."  
  
"We'll see." Jean smirked and this time charged straight at him. He dodged a few cheat shots and throw a couple of his own.  
  
"Quit stalling and hit me." Jean snapped and dodged his punches with ease.  
  
****  
  
Katie and Hiei jumped here and there and every which way possible. The were having too much fun to get series, but that was until they spotted Youko and Jean fighting.  
  
"Looks like they are having way too much fun." Katie said, braking away from Hiei hold he had on her. "I think it's time to get this over with." Katie added and she started to power up.  
  
****  
  
Youko and Jean sparing seemed more like for play to them, they both weren't using their full power. They were having way too much fun for it to be over that quickly. They would attack and then grin at each other, they loved it so much that if they could they would do this for ever, but like all good things, they both knew that this would have to end and now was the time.  
  
"Ha, ha is that all you got Youko?" Jean replied, as she dodged his punches and kicks with great ease.  
  
"NO I'm just warming up."  
  
"Good so I'm I."  
  
Youko jumped into a near by tree to catch his breath.  
  
'Is she bluffing?' He questioned, 'she has to be..if she's not, then this will be over sooner then I had hoped.' Youko shot his head over to where Katie and Hiei were fighting and felt Katie true power "OH shit if that is her true power, then Jean." Youko looked back down and jumped out of the tree dodging a spirit ball sent by Jean.  
  
"Youko where are you?" Jean grinned she loved this, it's just like a cat playing with a mouse. "Yoooouuuuukkkkkoooooo?"  
  
Suddenly Youko appeared in front of Jean and the only thing she could do was grin.  
  
"You know I'm going to love killing you." She smiled demonically and just like Katie started to power up.  
  
Youko and Hiei backed up away from the girls and backed into each other.  
  
"Is this possible?" Youko asked Hiei.  
  
"Well I guess so." Hiei replied  
  
Katie and Jean powers were so high that the air around them started to change color. For Jean it was blue and for Katie it was green. They eyes had also changed color, from blood red to blue and green. Slowly they both stared straight at either Youko or Hiei.  
  
"Time to die." They both said and before Youko or Hiei could jump out of the way, Katie and Jean sent huge ass spirit balls at them.  
  
The night became day as Katie's and Jean's spirit balls merged and sent a bright, beautiful, but deadly light engulfed Youko and Hiei. As the light reached the guys, Katie and Jean collapsed to the ground out cold, never seeing if Youko or Hiei were truly dead. 


	21. Look OUt Zombies!

:: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let those who don't know who Kuronue is, he is/was Kurama's partner, before he came to the human world. You see Youko Kurama and Kuronue robbed a vault or something, I can't remember, I haven't watched the movie in a while. Well any way they robbed the place and before they could get away, Kuronue's necklace broke off. It was a pendent that he always wore, why, I don't know. I anyone who is reading this knows, tell me in a review PLEASE, I really would like to know. So the necklace broke off and Kuronue went after it, but got caught and killed doing so. Well that's the 411 on Kuronue back to the story oh and I don't own any yu yu just me ^_^ Thanks to the reviewer Nobody the next two chaps are up so thank you ^_^ JM::  
  
****  
  
21. Look Out, Zombies!!  
  
As night became day Yusuke and Kuwabara, ran towards the light. Feeling the huge spirit power coming from one area.  
  
"What is that Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know Kuwabara, but what ever it is, it's pure evil." Yusuke answered.  
  
Suddenly the light disappeared along with the spirit energy disappeared.  
  
"What is going on over there?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
"Like I said I don't know, but we have to hurry, I have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
****  
  
Kuronue stepped out of the shadows towards Jean and Katie; he was to make sure they had done their job before taking them back to the master. Slowly he walked over to them and looked them over. He noticed that their spirit energy was almost drained from their bodies.  
  
"Stay away from them" Yusuke screamed at him, which scared the shit out him and making him stop right in his tracks.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Kuwabara growled at him.  
  
"Nothing at all, they did to themselves." Kuronue answered, continuing to walk towards them.  
  
"I said stay away from them." Yusuke screamed again.  
  
"Find then, you take them, I had enough of this." Kuronue replied and he vanished into the night.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as he disappeared and then checked on the girls to see if they were still alive. Yusuke bent down next to Jean and checked her pulse.  
  
"Good she's still alive."  
  
"So is she." Kuwabara added as he dropped Katie's hand to the ground, "Now what about them?" He added nodding over to Youko and Hiei.  
  
"I can still feel their spirit energy, they're just knocked out a little, they must have been hit really hard to be out this long." Yusuke answered; suddenly he shot to his feet and looked past Youko and Hiei.  
  
"Well I see that Koenma's Spirit Detective had finally showed his face." A very demonic voice echoed in the graveyard.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Shh I wouldn't yell if I were you..you might wake the dead." The voice replied and then started to re-sight a song like chorus and then stopped, "Let's see how you deal with these?"  
  
Suddenly hands popped out of the graves around Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"AAAAHHHH SSSSHHHHHIIIITTTTT THIS ISN'T HAPPENING I HATE ZOMBIE MOVIES. " Kuwabara screamed as he slowly stepped away, out of the graveyard.  
  
"Don't be a chicken Kuwabara, they can't do anything to you."  
  
"Urameshi, have you ever seen any Zombie movies in your life?"  
  
"Yeah I have."  
  
"Well do you remember what Zombie always go after?"  
  
"Yes I do..." Yusuke's voice tied down as he remembered, " OH SHIT!" Yusuke screamed and ran over to Kuwabara.  
  
The Zombies crawled out of their graves and started to go after Yusuke and Kuwabara, whom ran out of the graveyard and stopped just short of the exit. They turned around and started to fight the Zombies off, one by one.  
  
****  
  
Slowly Youko and Hiei came to and heard the shouts and yells from Yusuke and Kuwabara. They looked up and started to remember what had just happened to them. Youko looked to were the girls were standing and noticed them past out on the ground.  
  
"Jean?!" Youko gasped and ran over to her, Hiei noticed what Youko was doing and ran over to Katie.  
  
Hiei gave a sigh of relieve as he realized that she was still breathing.  
  
"I would put them down, if I were you." Kuronue's voice reached them. "That is you don't wont to die."  
  
Youko looked up and watched as Kuronue stepped once again out of shadows and stopped just a few feet away from them.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Kuronue?" Youko questioned.  
  
"Because my master caimans me to." Kuronue answered.  
  
"What happened to you Kuronue? The Kuronue I once know took orders from no one, but himself." Youko added.  
  
"That's because he's not the real Kuronue as you once knew him." Akushou replied, stopping next to the now fake Kuronue.  
  
"What? What do mean?" Hiei snapped, this was starting to annoy him.  
  
"What I mean is... why should I tell you, it's none of your business." Akushou snapped back.  
  
"Leave them alone Akushou, your fight is with us and us alone." Jean growled.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Jean helping Katie to her feet and stared straight into Akushou's blood red eyes.  
  
"Oh I see that my pets had survived." Akushou grinned.  
  
"Call us your pets one more time Akushou. you'll wont live to regret it." Katie snapped, like Hiei, all of this was starting to piss her off.  
  
"You two really should get out of here." Youko said to them relieved to see that why were all right.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, we have s score to settle with him." Jean replied back as she and Katie started towards them.  
  
They walked past Youko and Hiei and stopped right in front to Akushou.  
  
"Let us take it from here." Hiei added.  
  
"Don't think so Hiei, this is our fight." Katie replied, don't looking back at him, but straight into Akushou's eyes.  
  
"Ready Kate?" Jean questioned.  
  
"AS I'll ever be." Katie answered and without another word, they both charged straight at Akushou.  
  
They were only a few feet away from him, but then Kuronue stepped in front of him, blocking their path.  
  
"Out of the way Kuronue." Katie snapped.  
  
"Kuronue move." Jean snapped.  
  
"Why and let you hurt the master...I think not." Kuronue answered and with that said started straight for them.  
  
Katie and Jean dodged out of the way, out of respect for Youko Kurama, they weren't going to hurt Kuronue without his permission.  
  
"What the matter, forgot how to fight?" Kuronue taunted them.  
  
"NO we just don't want to fight you Kuronue." Jean answered.  
  
"Please stop this Kuronue, we really don't want to hurt you." Katie added, dodging Kuronue's punches and kicks.  
  
"Stop bluffing and hit me." Kuronue screamed as he charged once again at the girls, but this time Jean landed next to Youko and Katie by Hiei.  
  
"Why in the hell aren't you two fighting back?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Because we don't want to hurt him." Jean screamed.  
  
"Don't.. attack him." Youko added, Jean and Katie shot their heads up to him  
  
"Are you sure?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
Jean looked past Youko to Katie and they both gave each other a demonic grin.  
  
"Let's do this Jean." Katie replied.  
  
Jean and Katie started slowly walking towards Kuronue, who was in a corner watching their every move.  
  
"So have you ready to die?" He remarked.  
  
"NO." Jean snapped, "Are you?" She added giving him a demonic grin.  
  
"I assure you I won't be the one dying tonight." Kuronue growled.  
  
"We'll see about that." Katie replied.  
  
Jean and Katie looked away from him to each other, nodded and then back at him. Without a word to anyone they charged for Kuronue.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Jean and Katie stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.  
  
Youko and Hiei swirled around behind them to see Genkia. 


	22. Welcome New Warrior

:: Hey everyone this is going to be the last chap I'll put up until a least two NEW reviews sorry about being so rude, but I have to be sometimes to get what I need. So read on ^_^ oh I don't own Yu Yu.  
  
*****  
  
22. Welcome new Warrior  
  
"I wouldn't attack him." She said as she started towards Youko and Hiei.  
  
"What do you mean Genkia?" Youko asked.  
  
"What I mean is if they fight with Kuronue.they will lose themselves for good." Genkai replied.  
  
"Then, who should they fight?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Well it's simple, they are going to fight me." She replied and charged start at Jean and Katie, who looked a little confused.  
  
"There is no why in hell I'm going to fight you." Jean snapped.  
  
"Yeah, you're the good guy, there's no point to it." Katie added.  
  
"Oh but I assure you, there is a good reason for you two to fight me."  
  
"And what in the hell would that be?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Because if you don't, then your friends are going to die." Genkai replied, pointing behind her to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
They were in a headlock by the Zombies, of course Kuwabara was screaming at them not to eat his brains. And Yusuke was doing his best to get away from them, which of course didn't help him, or Kuwabara.  
  
"Let them go." Jean snapped.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because he's your student!!" Katie screamed at her.  
  
"Was my student." Genkai snapped. "Now are you two going to fight me or not?"  
  
"NO, I'm not going to fight you." Jean replied, she didn't want to hurt her, she helped her and Katie.  
  
"They might not fight you, but I will." A woman's voice rang down to them.  
  
Everyone looked up to into the trees to see a tall woman about as tall as Jean and Katie. She had long reddish black hair, light blue eyes and wearing a long black leather trench coat. Under the coat she wore an all black leather outfit, it had flare black pants and short noodle shirt that showed her bellybutton.  
  
"Who are you?" Genkai yelled up to her.  
  
She didn't answer, she jumped down out of the tree and landed beside Jean and Katie, who looked as if they seen a ghost.  
  
"Xena?" Jean questioned.  
  
"Hey Jean." She replied, giving Jean a small wave and sweet smile.  
  
"Whoa were the hell did you come from?" Katie added.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find a way in." Xena said, she looked away from Jean and over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two alright?" She asked.  
  
"Now we are thanks." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Yeah thanks for getting us away from them." Kuwabara grinned, he hated Zombies more then anything else in the worlds.  
  
"NO prob." Xena grinned. "So how about we start fighting, I'm itching for some action." Xena replied, looking away from Yusuke and over to Genkai.  
  
Genkai looked at her as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"Yeah old hag, I'm talking to you." Xena snapped, getting Genkai's attention. "that's better, now leave my friends alone and fight me." Xena added, but never gave Genkai time to replied because she charged start for her.  
  
Genkai countered attacked Xena's every move with ease and jumped into the forest out of sight, making Xena chase after her.  
  
"Damn it." Xena yelled and jumped into the forest after Genkai.  
  
"Now that, that's over shall we conutue were left off?" Kuronue questioned.  
  
"Gladly." Jean and Katie replied and jumped in front of him.  
  
He jerked back and just looked down at them.  
  
"What happened to you Kuronue?" Katie asked, while she and Jean stared straight up at him. "You were never like this before?"  
  
"I've changed, people change you know." Kuronue answered. "But as for you, you will never get the chance to change, that is once you're both dead." Kuronue replied and punched Katie and Jean in the face, but they dodged it.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as Xena disappeared into the forest after Genkia and Jean and Katie start fight again with Kuronue. They wanted some action too so they started past Youko and Hiei and over to Akushou's hiding place.  
  
Youko and Hiei watched Yusuke and Kuwabara walk over to Akushou and so they decided to join them.  
  
The four walked over to Akushou and stopped, just short of him.  
  
"Well it sees that you're all out of idea's Akushou." Yusuke snapped.  
  
"This time...you're mine." Youko yelled, he was tired of Akushou killing all of his girls.  
  
"We'll see about that." Akushou replied."  
  
"Oh give it up Akushou, you're out numbered." Hiei added.  
  
"This time you're not getting away." Kuwabara said, bring his Spirit Sword out.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke started to power up and Youko was summoning his death plant.  
  
Akushou looked at them with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Is there any type of agreement we could make or something along those lines?" Akushou pleaded.  
  
The four didn't answer just started walked towards him with evil grins. They joined their powers together and attacked Akushou.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Kuronue went flying into Yusuke and Kuwabara, knocking them away from the others and braking the contact. Youko and Hiei took their eyes off of Akushou and that was when he attacked them. Pushing Hiei onto the ground, knocking him out and before Youko could react, Akushou jumped on him and sunk his fangs into Youko's neck. 


	23. Background Info

:: Hey sorry it took so long to keep the last two chaps up, my damn teacher is being a huge ass dick, but all well thanks for all the reviews and I hoped you liked my story. I'm retyping demonic Demons, because it wasn't quite what I wanted and plus I'm having a major writers block with the story, so I'm going to change a few things, sorry for any inconvenience this might cause you. And I don't own Yu Yu, just Jean, Katie and Xena.::  
  
****  
  
23. Background Info  
  
Katie and Jean both knocked Kuronue away from them, but hit Yusuke and Kuwabara, braking their contact and watched as Akushou pushed Hiei and attacked Youko.  
  
Jean was in total shock as she seen Akushou drop Youko to the ground...dead.  
  
"YYYYOOOUUUKKKKOOO NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean screamed.  
  
Katie heard Jean scream and noticed Youko on the ground and then over to Hiei, which Akushou started feeding on him too."  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM." Katie screamed as she left Jean and ran over to Hiei, kicking Akushou away from him. "HIEI, HIEI PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE SAY SOMETHING? "Katie screamed down at him holding him in her lap and started to rock back and forth.  
  
"Katie I'm fine." Hiei whispered to her. "You have to get Jean over to Youko, it's the only way to save him." Hiei finished and then passed out from the lack of blood.  
  
"JEAN, JEAN, JEAN?" Katie screamed over to her friend, whom looked straight ahead, never hearing Katie. "DAMN IT JEAN SNAP OUT OF IT." Katie screamed again, but this time, laid Hiei softly on the ground and ran over to Jean. "Jean wake up, you have to save Youko."  
  
Jean finally looked up at her, but never answered, just started to cry silent tears. This was the first time in the history of their friendship that Katie seen Jean cry, but Jean had a real reason to cry.  
  
Katie bent down to her and through Jean's right arm around her shoulder and lifted Jean to her feet.  
  
"Damn girl you have to lay off the cheese." Katie remarked trying to get Jean back to life, but it didn't work, Jean never heard her.  
  
Katie stumbled over to Youko, Katie wasn't a real strong girl, Jean was the strong one, never showing any true emotions. If Jean had a problem, then she would deal with it by herself, never truly letting anyone get close to her. Katie know Jean well, but there were still a few things she didn't know, like how Jean can get pissed so quick or the fact that she never cried, well until now. For all she knew Jean could have cried, but never let anyone know about it. She could tell when there was something wrong with her, but never truly know what it was. For Jean would tell her some of it, but never the whole thing.  
  
To Jean the fewer people knew about her, the better. But once she started getting true-do-anything-for-you-friends she opened up a bit, but never really opened up like them. She never learned to trust people at first glance, she never knew why, just never did. Figures since she was hurt and betrayed in the past by people she trusted at first sight, that she couldn't trust people she just met. That was of course before she met Kurama and the crew, that was when she started to not act like herself and she knew why. She realized that after a while she started to fall for Kurama, but didn't want to get hurt again like before, so before they got to close she pushed him away. So they never got any farther then cuddling even though she knew that Kurama liked her and even transformed in order to protect her.  
  
Jean gaze broke as she the scene sunk into her mind and realization hit her.  
  
"Oh god Youko." Jean gasped as she tore away from Katie and over to Youko. Jean bent down next to him and held him in her arms. "oh god no." Jean cried as tears rolled down her face and landed softly onto Youko's face.  
  
Katie shook her head and stood to her feet. When Jean ran from her, Jean pushed her to the ground. Katie walked back over top Hiei and helped him sit up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Katie whispered to him.  
  
Hiei couldn't speak, so he nodded his head yes.  
  
Jean held Youko in her arms, crying her eyes out, wishing against hope, for him not to be dead. Jean jerked back as she felt a hand on her left cheek and looked down at Youko.  
  
"Youko?" Jean whispered.  
  
Youko looked into her eyes, but didn't answer, just started to pull her head towards him.  
  
Hiei wished that Katie never seen him like this, this wasn't something he really cares for people to see. He looked over to Jean and realized that Youko was still alive, for the most part.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that he is still alive, sort of." Katie replied, she looked away from Jean and Youko to Hiei, who had his left arm around her shoulder and was pulling her to him, with a very sweet look on his face.  
  
Youko and Hiei pulled the girl in front of them to them and before either girl pushed back, they kissed them on the lips.  
  
As Youko and Jean's lips touched a bright white light engulfed them and the same with Hiei and Katie.  
  
Once again night became day as lips touched, parted and tongues danced.  
  
Slowly the two couples parted lips and looked into each others eyes with true love.  
  
Youko and Hiei had changed.  
  
Youko was once again Kurama, but with the strength of Youko.  
  
Hiei was still shorter then Katie, but only about a couple of inches, plus he still had his Jaken eye and demon stranght.  
  
Jean looked into Kurama's eyes and for the first time in her life she felt whole, as if that part of her that was missing had finally returned. She knew at that moment that she truly loved Kurama and she was going to prove it to him..by killing Akushou.  
  
It was the same way with Katie, but she knew she was in love with Hiei, but never told anybody about it.  
  
Jean laid Kurama softly on the ground and stood up to her feet. She looked over to Katie and nodded her head. Katie in turn did the same and walked over to Jean.  
  
"Well you ready to finally kill this bastrad?" Jean questioned.  
  
"I was born ready." Katie answered and the two of them shot their heads over to Akushou.  
  
"Do you two really think you can kill me? I was the one would made you who you are." Akushou replied.  
  
"You wanna know something Akushou?" Jean asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't give a damn." Katie answered.  
  
Akushou looked into their eyes and seen the hatred and fire. They stared straight back at him and couldn't help but grin, for Akushou had started to tremble were he stood. He knew that this was the end..but could there be a way to...  
  
Akushou looked away from Jean and Katie and down to the now sitting up Kurama.  
  
"Perfected." Akushou grinned and once again attacked Kurama, but this time was stopped by Jean and Katie.  
  
"I don't think so." Jean replied demonically as she and Katie kicked him in the face and sent him flying into the near by trees.  
  
"Did you really think we would let you attack him again?" Katie snapped as she and Jean started towards him. "Damn you are stupid."  
  
They stepped over Kuronue, who was still unconscious and continued toward Akushou.  
  
"I'm getting tired of looking at your ugly face." Jean said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Katie added. "well Akushou it's been fun."  
  
"Well it will be fun...for us." Jean replied.  
  
They stopped in front of Akushou and started to power up, and before long they were at their full stranght  
  
"SEE YOU IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean and Katie yelled as they started to form a small spirit ball in their right palms and squeezed it.  
  
"Blue Dragon Wave." Jean yelled and once again formed a blue dragon from the spirit ball.  
  
"Green Dragon Wave." Katie yelled and as Jean, she formed a dragon wave, but instead of blue it was green.  
  
Jean and Katie sent their dragons, straight at Akushou and with out wanted to, the two dragons merged, creating a pure white dragon.  
  
"THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH A GIRLS HEART." They screamed, "THEY'LL ALWAYS GET THE LAST HIT."  
  
The white dragon engulfed Akushou and destroying every part of his being, until there was nothing but ashes left. 


	24. New Beinnings and Old Times

:: I don't own Yu Yu just Jean, Katie, and Xena.::  
  
****  
  
24. New Beginnings and Old times.  
  
As the white light disappeared from view, Jean and Katie once again collosped to the ground.  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked up, spotted Jean and Katie, then slowly got to their feet and stumbled over to them.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up and sat up where they were.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Where did that one dude go?" Kuwabara added.  
  
"We'll tell you everything later. " Kurama answered, sitting down next to Jean.  
  
"You all alright?" Xena questioned as she walked out from behind a tree and stopped next to the still unconsiuos Kuronue. "Damn he's cute." She grinned.  
  
"Where's Genkai?" Yusuke asked?"  
  
"I'm right here." Genkai stepped out from behind Xena and stopped next to her.  
  
"See I told you they would be alright." Xena replied pointing over to Jean and Katie.  
  
"Well I wasn't sure." Genkai answered. "You never knew what would have happened if I hadn't called you."  
  
"Oh it's ok, I just wanted to see if they were alright myself." Xena replied, but suddenly jumped on the other side of Genkai as Kuronue woke up. "AH SHIT!!"  
  
"Wha.what happened?" Kuronue questioned, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Kurama replied.  
  
"Remember?..Remember what?" Kuronue looked up, over to Kurama and his face went white. "Kur...Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Kuronue it's me." Kurama answered.  
  
"But..but how?" Kuronue questioned.  
  
"We don't really know. You found you here, working for a vampire demon by the name of Akushou." Genkia replied.  
  
"Yeah, but we took care of him." Jean grinned; she and Katie had finally woken up and now where leading against Kurama or Hiei.  
  
Kuronue looked at Jean and Katie, then suddenly jumped up to his feet and started to slowly back away from them.  
  
"Kuronue what' s wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They, they, they, they, they, they, they..." Kuronue stuttered as he walked backwards.  
  
"They what?" Xena added, finally getting into the convo.  
  
"They were the ones that brought me here." Kuronue answered.  
  
"WHAT!!????" Katie and Jean screamed.  
  
"You two were the ones that attacked me, knocked me out and brought me here from the dead." Kuronue said.  
  
"Whatever." Jean and Katie said rolling their eyes at him, they don't remember doing anything like that.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, very sure." Kuronue replied.  
  
"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Hiei asked, he was very tired and wanted to rest.  
  
"Well it's up to Genkai," Xena said, "I mean it is her place."  
  
"Fine, just don't destroy anything." Genkai replied as she started for her temple, about ten miles away.  
  
The others stood up and followed her. Jean was leading on Kurama for support and the same with Katie. Xena walked close to Kuronue eyeing him every now and then. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed shortly after, but didn't go to Genkai, they had they own places to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Hiei get your cute ass down out of that tree now!!" Katie screamed up a very tall tree.  
  
Hiei landed on the ground next to her and just glared at her.  
  
"Yeah don't look at me like that, if I have to go, then you'll have to go." Katie snapped.  
  
"Whatever." Hiei replied.  
  
The two of them walked back into Genkai temple and found Jean and Kurama in a dark corner *making out*.  
  
"Well you two please get a room." Katie remarked, braking Kurama and Jean apart.  
  
"Don't give us any ideas Kate." Jean grinned.  
  
"Oh god." Katie sighed, every since that night they first kissed, they never stopped.  
  
"Good day." Kuronue said as he and Xena walked into the temple.  
  
"We had better hurry up, or we'll be late."  
  
"Oh joy?!" Katie and Hiei whispered under their breath.  
  
"Do I really have to go?" Katie whined.  
  
"I'm with her." Hiei replied.  
  
"Koenma invited us, so yes you have to go, we all have to go." Xena answered.  
  
"I don't see why, I'd all ready been to a tournament, and I don't want to go back." Hiei snapped.  
  
"You're not fighting Hiei, this time you're going to watch." Xena added.  
  
"Yeah and get blown up." Hiei remarked.  
  
"You wont get blown up Hiei, we're not sitting with the demons we have our own private seats, up above the crowd." Xena snapped.  
  
"So we wont be able to see anything." Katie added.  
  
"Well you two just stop your whining and let's get going." Jean yelled and before neither Katie nor Hiei could argue, she and Kurama pushed Katie and Hiei out the temple.  
  
"So were are Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara?" Jean asked Xena as she dragged Katie down the stairs.  
  
"They're going to meet us there, along with Koenma and Botan." Xena replied.  
  
"So has he decided what to do with me?" Kuronue asked, chuckling at all the fuss Katie and Hiei were making.  
  
"Not yet." Xena replied. "But I think he did say something about, if you wanted to, you could join Yusuke and the gang, or something along those lines."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Damn it Katie, will you stop squirming." Jean snapped as she held onto Katie with all of her human stranght. "This isn't going to kill you."  
  
"I don't want to go." Katie growled, she hated to be forced into this that she didn't want to do. "Let me go."  
  
"What is your problem? We're not competing."  
  
"So I don't care, I just don't want to go."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kurama couldn't help but grin as Jean tried to get Katie to go, he finally realize that this was were he wanted to be and wanted to stay.  
  
Hiei looked over at Katie; she was making such a huge ass fuss over this, that it seemed hopeless not to smile. He loved it when she acted like this, he didn't know why, he just did. Hiei felt Kurama pushing him down the stairs and finally let himself be pushed. Not that he was getting weak, just because Katie was going with him and now he knew that everything that they all went through for the past month was worth it.at least to him it was.  
  
*****  
  
After Jean and Kurama dragged Katie and Hiei down the stairs they finally stopped fighting them and decided to go.  
  
"Jean can I talk to you?" Kurama whispered to Jean once the others were out of earshot.  
  
"Sure what Kurama?" Jean replied.  
  
Kurama nodded over to a tree and they walked over there.  
  
"Look Jean I've been wanting to give you something for the past month, but I seemed to forget." Kurama said.  
  
"Ooookkkkk, what is it Kurama?"  
  
"Well..here." Kurama replied, pulling out the small box with the diamond necklace inside. Kurama opened it up and showed Jean.  
  
"Oh my god...Kurama it's beautiful..where.when..how did you get this?" Jean gasped in surprise.  
  
Jean turned around and Kurama hooked the necklace around her neck. Then she turned back to him and looked down at her chest.  
  
"I love it." Jean replied with a huge ass grin, giving him a hug and then a kiss.  
  
"I thought you would." Kurama grinned as he leaded in for round two.  
  
THE END.  
  
:: HEY I'M FINALLY DONE ^__^ thanks to everyone that stuck it out with me and reviewed. I'm working on Demonic Demons was of now so it will be a while. I'm going to have Jean and her crew follow Yusuke and his crew to the Dark Tournament. It's a long story, but when I was watching it on Cartoon Network I couldn't help but scream at the badies and the giant asshole that bet up Kurama when he was unconscious. Well if I ever get to that part I'm going to be screaming and cussing my little head off, so you have been warned. Gotta go, till next time.  
  
Peace Out,  
Jean McNeice 


End file.
